Black Butler: The Devil's Hell Hound
by Awsome Dude 94
Summary: Start from where the anime ended. Follow Ciel phantomhive as he begins his new life as a demon. You thought his life was hard before? Try working for the Devil himself.
1. Prologue

**Hay guys! whats up? It's me Awesome Dude 94 coming at you with my first ever fic for Black Butler. Please let me know if i'm in character and i hope you enjoy the story. Please review!**

**Ps. I own nothing form black butler except my OC's and the plot to this fanfic. And as always, flames, advice and praise are all excepted.**

And there they stood. Two demons. One a young and short blue haired boy with pale skin and two dark blue, almost black, eyes. Well one was. The other was more purplish in color and had a pentagram carved into it. He was currently being carried by the older, taller Demons who had black hair and reddish brown eyes. his skin was even paler than the boy's. Together they stood at the edge of the world. To put it in better perspective they stood on the boarder between the land of the living and the land of the dead. Hence the reason they stood on a chasm of white roses. The roses symbolized new beginning, which could only be a cruel joke. New beginning indeed. Though this wasn't exactly the same situation most found themselves in. Most souls that came this way would be entering what many would know as hell to face punishment for all their heinous wrong doings. But that is not the case for this young earl. The two seemed to be having a conversation

"And as before there is only one answer you'll give me. You do know what it is?" asked Ceil Phantomhive to his faithful demon butler for eternity. Sebastian Michaelis nodded slowly and...solemnly almost

"Yes My lord." said Sebastian as he jumped off the edge still caring Ceil. Ceil closed his eyes while they fell. Mostly out of habit. For few minutes they fell. And fell. And then. a sudden landing. Suddenly Ceil felt un easy. _Very _uneasy. like something bad was going to happen. Which was a likely thing to happen considering where they were. He could faintly hear the screams of the dammed being tortured brutally.

_'Funny i thought it be louder' _thought Ceil before opening his eyes. _'hm. That explains it'_ he thought again. They were inside sorm sort of room. "Sebastian put me down now." ordered the demon boy. Thge butler nodded and obliged. Ceil stoo there examing the walls of the room.

"Where the devil are we?" he asked himself.

"You called?" asked a voice from behind the two. Sebastian had froze in place. Before suddenly turning and bowing on one knee. Ceil was shocked to say the least. Who was he bowing to? He obviously wasn't bowing to him so who was he bowing to? Ceil looked up to see a man lazily lounging in a throne of some sort.

He had black hair and tan skin. His hair was slicked back and he sported a full scruff beard and mustache. His eyes were a dark, almost black, brown color and he had a mole on his right cheek. He wore a black suit with a white dress shirt and blood red tie that matched the color of the walls and carpeting. His black dress shoes were polished to the point you might be able to see your reflection in them. and finishing his appearance were his black finger nails and the red diamond ring that sat snuggly on his right ring finger.

"And just who the devil are you?" asked Ceil narrowing his eyes at the man.

"Sounds to me you already know Phantomhive." replied the man.

"I have no idea what your talking about. So i ask again who are?" he asked again this time more aggressive.

"Master." said Sebastian from his bowing position. Ceil looked down at his butler. "I think it would be wise if you were to calm your self" he said shocking Ceil.

"What? I as the head of the Phantomhive manor will not lower my voice when talking to some ignor..." Ceil suddenly stopped when he noticed someone looming over him. the man who had been originally sitting on his throne put his left pointer finger on Ceil's forehead. Ceil was speechless. All he could do was look ahead blankly in what could be described as a cross between, pain, horror, and realization. He could hear it. The screams of the dammed full force now, echoing in his head. He could feel their despair. their pain. Their fear. As he was under attack by this wave of emotion he fell to one knee before the man removed his finger from Ceil's head. As the screams faded Ceil found himself mentally and somewhat even physically exhausted. he fell forward and landed in a position that greatly resembled Sebastian's current bowing position.

"That's better" smiled the man. "Sebby mind introducing us?" he asked turning to Sebastian who nodded as his master was recovering from what he had just experienced.

"Yes sir. My young Lord. this is the grand Overlord of Hell, Satan. Your majesty this is my young Lord Ceil Phantomhive. But i believe you already seem to know everything need to know about him." said Sebastian. Ceil finally fully recovered and looked up in shock and some fear. And fear was something Ceil Phantomhive very rarely experienced. But hay, woulldn't you be scared if you were face to face with the devil himself? Especially when you had taken a fairly hostile tone with him only moments before learning his identity.

"You? Your the Devil?" asked Ceil. Satan nodded.

"Yes. But i prefer the my original title. Call me Lucifer. Or better yet your majesty or your Lordship would work. From what i hear your now apart of my legions. Though you have a...peculiar way of greeting your superiors." said Lucifer. Ceil gulped. Nver in his life did he think he'd every come face to face with the Devils in what must of been his throne room.

"So why have you brought me here?" asked Ceil regaining his usual emotionless composure. Yet he also tried to sound a bit more respectful.

"Glad you asked kid." said Lucifer a bit more light hearted. "Uh you two can stand now by the way." he added. The two looked at each other realizing they were on the ground still before standing up. "Ah that's better. Now, why i called you here. Obviously it's _VERY _rare that a human becomes a demon. But this. This is a first. Never has a demon, especially one as young as yourself, has had absolute control over another demon. At least when they're not one of my 'enforcers'." he explained as he sat down. Ceil raised an eyebrow.

"Enforcer?" he asked.

"It's another way of saying my Demon Generals are both loyal to me and fairly powerful or skilled in someway. They act as,well, obviously military general, but also control certain group of demons in my name. Each one likes to give his her own position a title. Likely so they can feel special. Like for Example the demon known as Alastair is one of my military generals and he is also in charge of torture. And his job as my general is to command a portion of my army. He also of course basically keep an eye on the demons that are torturing for me and of course enforce my rule in case anyone get a big head." he explained before stopping to let in all sink in. "But the problem here is your not one of my generals yet Sebastian has to follow you every order like you were. So how do we fix this? Ideas?" he asked

"Your going to break our contract!?" asked Ceil momentarily forgetting who he was speaking to again.

"of course not. I find you two much too entertaining. My personal favorite moment is when you had to dress up like a girl" said The Devils as he began laughing. This caused Ceil to blush in pure embarrassment.

"It was one time!" he defended himself. He could here Sebastian suppressing a chuckle next to him. Ceil shot him a heated glare, warning him to shut up. But Sebastian being Sebastian ignored him and continued chuckling. After all it's not like he gave him an order technically.

"Anyway back to the topic at hand. I am going to make you my new general." said Lucifer. Ceil and Sebastian both looked at The Devil in shock. Was he serious? He was making Ceil a general!? "Now i know what your thinking. Mostly because i read your minds. but yes i'm serious. I know the kid is young and is new to being a demon but that's why i'm relying on you Sebby to teach him the ropes." said Lucifer.

"Sir?" asked Sebastian "With all do respect to both you and my little lord. But... what exactly do you see in him? Being a Demon General is quite the position" said Sebastian. Ceil shot him another look.

"Thank you for your ever so valued input" said Ceil sarcastically. Though one could see where he was coming from.

"I see many things Sebby. The young Earl is driven. When he sees something he wants to get done he does no matter if he has to move mountains to do so. on top of that he's smarter than most human i've seen. And he's only thirteen years old! For Hell's sake i've seen demons dumber than he is. And believe me i am disappointed by that. But the point is you got potential. And i'm not one to miss out of taking advantage of someone's potential. I want you Ceil Phantomhive. You've done one hell of a job as the Queen's Watch Dog now it's time to give the Devil his due. From this day on you're now the Devil's Hell Hound" said Lucifer.

Ceil was shocked. Right of the bat he was already put in a position similar to the one he held when he was human. He didn't know if he should be somewhat honored to be already given such a an important position. Or annoyed that he was already being made to serve _another _monarch he wasn't exactly found off. But like he was going to say no to Satan himself. Any man crazy enough to do that would undoubtedly experience more pain than one could ever imagine. And Ceil was not crazy.

"Well it's certainly a creative name" muttered Ceil sarcastically. This actually earned a chuckle from Lucifer. "but please why would _you _need a guard dog or in this case a 'Hell Hound'." he asked.

"Well there are some 'loose ends' i'd need to deal with but i don't have the time to deal with personally. You know with the war between Heaven and Hell. And the whole ruling hell thing as well as other things but anyway. I want you to tie up these loose ends and monitor the human realm. And we all know with you status and experience it shouldn't be a problem. So what you say kid?" asked Lucifer extending his hand for a shake.

_'it's not like i have an actual choice any way. This IS Satan i'm talking to' _thought Ceil before nodding his head slowly. He took the Devil's hand and shook it firmly. "It would be my honor to serve as your Hell Hound your Lordship." he spoked hiding his distain in having to do someone else's dirty work. AGAIN.

"Now. Time to get you a Faustian seal. And then we can make you an official general." said Lucifer.

"Me? a Faustian seal?" asked Ceil.

"Of course. You dind't think you'd be using Sebastian's did you?" Lucifer replied smliing.

"Of course i didn't but it's just that..." began Ceil.

"You don't wanna serve other people do you?" he asked. To be honest he saw this coming. Ceil was exactly the most humble person in the world. But then agian it wasn't like he himself enjoyed the idea himself. "Well your gonna have too if you want to live long. If you want my advice go for something that'll be quick. Like if a woman has a cheating husband and wants him dead. There you go. Quick and easy." he said

"With all do respect i doubt you yourself served anyone else before." Ceil said dryly.

"I'll give you that one. then again being the devil i don't really need to" said Lucifer standing up from his chair and walking past the two demons. He looked back at them. "Well come on. I don't have all of eternity" . Ceil and Sebastian nodded following Lucifer. As they walked down the halls of of Lufifer's manner an idea suddenly hit Ceil.

"Hold on. If you want me to resume my old life how do you expect me to do that? I've already announced my death to my friends and associates." said Ceil.

"Kid i'm the devil. I'm already having that handled as we speak." he smiled

"Why does that make me nervous?" muttered Ceil.

"Well for one i' the king of heel so that must be a factor. But don't worry. It's not like i've killed anyone. Yet." replied Lucifer. Ceil lloked up at him. "I'm kidding , I'm kidding. Now here we got" said Lucifer as they came to a large black door. "Step n there and when you walk out you'll have your Fuastian seal." Ceil nodded.

"RIght.. So after this i'll have to wear a pair of gloves in order to conceal my seal like Sebastian?" asked Ceil.

"Well not exactly. I'll explain soon. Now hurry up. I have tight schedule today." siad Lucifer. Ceil nodded and opened the door before walking.

Later...

Ceil looked down at his Faustian seal. It wasn't anything fancy aside from the color matched the gemstone in his ring. A rich blue. Now that he had his seal all that was left was to make him "the Devil's Hell Hound'. the more he thought about it the more disdain he grew for it. How he hated serving someone else. It was beneath him. Especially when all he really was doing was acting as a lowly enforcer. Even his job as the Queen's guard dog was more dignifying than that. then again was it really that different than what the Devil was having him do now?

"Might wanna get that grimace off your face Phantomhive. It's not becoming of you" said Lucifer not even turning his head to glance at Ceil. Ceil's grimace only deepened.

"Wouldn't be easy to say if you were in my position" he muttered, turning his head to the side. Unfortunately for him Lucifer had heard and to give Ceil a quick glare. Ceil could feel his blood run cold. Unlike his or Sebastian's 'demon' eyes which were pink Lucifer's were a much darker magenta-like color with the black slits. Those slits seemed dark and bottomless chasms of despair. All in all the eyes of the Devils held a sort of well for lack of a better word. Evil. Though Ceil found it _very _unsettling he kept it hidden behind his trademarked emotionless expression and pretend not to notice the Devils glaring at him from over his shoulder. Soon enough he went back to staring forward (much to Ceil's relief though he's too prideful to ever admit it) and they were back in the throne room. only this time stood four people. Two male and two female.

"Well look at that. The other four Demon Generals. I suppose this should be considered an honor meeting them." mused Sebastian

"And yet somehow i'm not impressed." muttered Ceil. This earned a chuckle from the Devil.

"There's more to them then meets the yes kid." he said as he sat down on his throne. "we have gather here today to induct Ceil Phantomhive into the circle of my most trusted enforcers." sadi Lucifer.

"This kid? A general? Please." said a pale demon with black hair and a trimmed beard. He was a bit scrawny but one could tell he had some muscle on him too. He wore a gray dress shirt and a black tie around his neck. He also wore black slacks and black dress shoes.

"Come now Alastair there's no need to mock our new friend." Said Lucifer.

"I'm with Alastair on this one. He's far too weak to be one of us. Sure he might be smart but that won't save him if he get into a fight with an Angel." said a red headed and attractive female. Ceil looked at her and he swore she looked just like Lady Red. minus the pitch black clothes and longer hair that was tied into a bun. Also she lacked the long coat lady red would wear. Instead she wore glasses giving her a certain classy look.

"Both of you shut it. If The overlord of hell says he's making him a general it means he has a good reason. That also means we shut up and deal with it." said an older demon,who was standing next to Alastair, with finality. he had gray hair and fair skin and he had lean yet muscular build. he wore a red vest over a white dress shirt that was un-buttoned a little to show he had on a necklace of some sort. He also wore black slacks and black dress shoes. a bit of five'o'clock shadow graced his face. The old man turned to Lucifer. "Please continue your lordship" he said respectfully.

"Thank you Azazel. Ceil Phantomhive. It is my pleasure to introduce your peers and my other enforcers" began Lucifer He motioned to the Lady Red look alike. "The Red head is Abadon. General and leader of my elite task force. The old man is my loyal advisor and general. The demon standing next to Azazel is Alastair. As i explained he is head of Hell's torture division. And lastly the pretty blonde next to Abadon is Lilith" finished Lucifer pointing to a attractive blonde in a black dress and a silver and diamond necklace. Her skin was fair and her eyes were a deep chocolate brown.

"pleasure to meet you mister Phantomhive. Sebastian. Still keeping in shape" said Lilith winking at the butler. Ceil raised an eyebrow.

"Sebastian you know her already?" asked Ceil making the butler jump a bit.

"Of course not. I have no idea what she's talking about to be honest" he said sweat dropping.

"Yeah of course you don't *fake cough* he slept with her!*fake cough**fake cough*" said Alastair. Sebastian shot Alastair a deadly look who in returned ignored him.

"Really?" asked Ceil amused. He'd have to bother Sebastian with this later. Lucifer cleared his throat.

"Hay are we done? I wanna finish up here you know? We do have a war going on in case anyone forgot. So i can't have my general standing here all day." he said looking at everyone who were now silent. "Now that we're all silent it's time Ceil Phantomhive. For you to become my newest enforcer. Are you ready?" asked Lucifer

"Of course i am" responded Ceil nodding.

"He's eager. I like that." muttered Alastair to Azazel who 'sushed' him.

"Very well." said Lucifer raising his left hand so the back of it was facing Ceil. Suddenly a symbol appeared on the back of Lucifer's hand. It was made up of one vertical line going down and connecting to the middle of an infinity symbol. Then one horizontal line crossed over the vertical line and a second, slightly longer, horizontal line was under that one also crossing over the vertical line. "This" began Lucifer "Is The Devil's Imperial insignia you could say. _MY _ personal seal. now Ceil place the back of your hand on mine. The one with your Faustian seal to be exact." he ordered. Ceil looked down at his Faustian seal before placing it against Lucifer's insignia as instructed. A bright orange light occurred briefly blinding Ceil. But soon enough it dissipated. Ceil could feel a slight burning sensation on the back on his hand. "It is done. Congratulations kid. You are now a Demon General." said Lucifer.

"Strange i don't feel different." responded Ceil.

"look at your hand kid" instructed Lucifer. Ceil looked down at his Faustian Ceil and noticed one thing was different with it. Now and exact replica (except much smaller do to it's placement) of the insignia that was previously on Lucifer's hand was now in the middle of Ceil's Faustian seal. In the middle of the star to be exact. It's orange color went fairly nicely with the rest of Ceil's blue seal.

"Great now we have to babysit this brat?" sighed Abadon rolling her eyes. Ceil glared at her his demon eyes showing. "What are you looking at?" she spat at him.

"Nothing just a hag with glasses." he shot at her.

"Excuse me?!" screeched Abadon. "Listen you little!..."

"That's enough! I want everyone out except Ceil, Sebastian, and Azazel. Go! You all jobs to do anyway." interrupted Lucifer silencing everyone. The other nodded before leaving one by one.

"By Sebby." said Lilith to Sebastian as she gave him a playful smack on the ass as she passed him. This made Sebastian jump mostly out of surprise.

"So you slept with her aye?" asked Ceil with a smug smirk.

"I'd rather not talk about my past 'encounters' my young lord." said Sebastian as his eye twitched. Ceil was about to say somehting else before lucifer began to speak again.

"Well Ceil. Your one of my generals now. And as such you'd usually be given a portion of my army to command and watch over in my name. But you too young and you're still new to this whole demon thing. So for Now Azazel will watch over your portion of the amry until your old enough and experienced enough to do so yourself." said Lucifer. Ceil nodded though he wasn't atall a fan of the idea that some else was going to in charge of _his _asset. Even if he wasn't experienced in military dynamics.

"So demons do age i assume" asked Ceil picking up on the fact the Devil had said 'old enough'

"Not exactly. but being divine being in a way we can alter our appearances as we see fit. That way if we want to look older we can. the more powerful the demons the more he or she can alter his appearance. You might be able to do it yourself someday. But for now we'll focus on the basics. Now be off. I you start in two days. Don't fail me. Now be gone." said Lucifer. Ceil and Sebastian bow before leaving the throne room. As soon as they stepped through the door they found them selves in the front of the Phantomhive manor. Ceil looked up at his house.

"So back to the old grind are we, my lord?" mused Sebastian.

"Yes. But it would seem thing aren't going to be exactly the same as they were before" said Ceil. No. Things werne't going to be the same. But thing was for sure. This was going to be... ONE HELL OF AN ADVENTURE!

**Well that's it for the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! be sure to tell me if i was in character of not. Also if your wondering what Ciel's seal looks like its the same picture I used for the cover. ****please review and i'll update as soon as i can. catch ya later**


	2. The Return

**Hay people! It's time for chapter two of My Black Butler fic. By the way i noticed the links i gave you guys weren't working so just search this stuff up.**

**Alastair: look up 'Alastiar supernaturual'**

**Lilith: look up 'Scarlett Johanson'**

**Lucifer: Robert de Niro 'angel's heart' **

**Any way. Hope you guys enjoy! Please review!**

Ciel stood looking at his home. He for whatever reason felt hesitant to enter. Perhaps it was because he didn't know what to expect. For all he knew his friends either thought he was dead still or Lucifer had something less than pleasant done to them. Or perhaps what he amy of feared worst of all. He told them the truth.

"Is something bothering you my young lord?" asked Sebastian who had moved on ahead to get the door for his young master.

"No. it's nothing. Lets just go in and get this over with." said Ciel. Sebastian smirked having known his young master too well to be fooled by such a flimsy facade. but he decided to let it be.

"Of course my young lord." he said as he was about to open the door. But A hand grasped Sebastian wrist tightly thus stopping him. Sebastian and Ciel both looked up at the owner of the hand and were shocked to see Azazel.

"You? What are you doing here?" asked Ciel.

"I'm here to do my job." said Azazel.

"Job? what do you mean 'job'?" he asked narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Calm yourself my young lord" instructed Sebastian flashing a knowing smirk. He let go of the door handle. "I believe this has to do with his Lordship 'handleing' the situation concerning my master's 'death'. Your here to help i presume." he asked. Azazel nodded.

"Help? how are _you _gonna help?" asked Ciel still suspicious.

"Watch and learn boy. Go and wait for me to call for you. Or is that too complicated for you?" said Azazel. Ciel growled having been talked to like a child. That and once again he _hated _being ordered around. But he decided to play along as he wanted to see where this went.

"Come Sebastian. Lets see if we can find a place to 'watch and learn'." he ordered and walked away. Sebastian bowed and gave the usual 'yes my lord' before following Ciel. Azazel waited for them to leave before knocking on the door.

with Ciel and Sebastian...

"I must say i'm absolutely curious to see what Lucifer and Azazel have up their sleeves." said Sebastian.

"Yes as am I" said Ceil. "Right here Sebastian. Get low so we don't get spotted." said Ciel as they came up to a window. It was close enough to the front door they could quickly get to it if they were needed It also provided a good view of the main hall. And it also had conveniently placed bushes they could hide in if someone looked their way.

"Excellent spot my lord." said Sebastian as he and Ciel got down and before looking inside.

With Azazel...

Azazel knocked on the door and waited. A few minutes went by without an answer and he knocked again. This time someone answered. Azazel was about to say something when he was essentially attacked by a certain Indian prince.

"CIEL! Is that you my friend! Are you okay?" cried Prince Soma. Azazel looked like he was restraining himself from ripping Soma apart limb form limb.

"No prince for the third time i'm NOT Ciel." he growled clearly annoyed. Soma stopped crying all over Azazel's vest and looked up at hi. He then stood up and backed away laughing nervously. For some odd reason this man scared him just as much, if not more than, Sebastian did.

"Sorry" he apologized before going back to 'slobbering sad sack' mode again. "Please tell me where my friend is! have you found him?" asked Soma. Azazel was about to answer when the rest of Ciel and Sebastian's friends showed up. Each and every one. Agni, Paula, Elizabeth, the servants, and even Loa and Ran-moa.

"Inspector Campbell? please tell me you've found my darling Ciel! It's felt like forever since we got that awful letter from Scotland yard saying he was kidnapped! Please tell me he's safe" asked Lizzy looking up at Azazel with pleading eyes.

"Yeah and what about Sebastian? Where's he? He okay too?" asked Bardroy. Azazel cleared his throat.

"I'm getting to it please hold on. We have been working hard, day and night, trying to find the young earl Phantomhive. And after all our effort am i proud to say we have found him" said Azazel or 'Inspector Campbell' as the others currently knew him.

"Really?" gasped Lizzy.

"And what about Sebastian?" asked Finian.

"The kidnappers had abducted Mr. Michaelis as well. Probably didn't want him running to us but also didn't want to be hunted down for murder. He was roughed up a bit when we found him but all in all he was find. and as for Mr. Phantomhive he is also fine." said Azazel.

"Can we see him? Oh please, can we see them!" asked Lizzy with tears of happiness starting to form in her eyes. Azazel nodded.

"Of course. Mr. Phantomhive! Mr. Michaelis! Your friends want to see you now!" called Azazel.

With Sebastian and Ciel...

Ciel and Sebastian watched and listened as Azazel expertly played his role as inspector Campbell.

"Looks like i must put on a show for the others" sighed Sebastian pulled out a roll of bandages out and started wrapping his arm as if it was injured. Ciel looked at him wondering where he even got the roll from? Then again where did get his infinite amount of deadly silverware? Sebastian who had noticed Ciel staring simply smiled and said "Come now master. If i couldn't do something as simple as this what kind of butler would i be?". Ciel rolled his eyes. then he heard Azazel call for them right as Sebastian finished wrapping up in arm.

"Come Sebastian it's time to greet the others" said Ciel.

"My lord, i think your forgetting something." Sebastian spoke holding old Ciel's eye patch. Ciel nodded. How could he forget? Ciel took the eye patch and put it in it's usual place over his left eye. After he did so he realized he also need to hide his Faustian seal.

"I don't suppose you have an extra pair of gloves?" he asked.

"I don't think it's need my lord. Look" said Sebastian pointing to Ciel's hand. Ciel looked at his hand to see that his seal wasn't there! "I believe lord Lucifer forgot to mention Demon generals can make their seal disappear and re-appear at will. so there is no need for you to wear gloves as i do." explained Sebastian. Ciel nodded looking down at his hand as they began walking . He tested out what Sebastian had was true. And of course it was. The seal would return to his it's place on his hand whenever he concentrated hard enough and the disappear when he wanted it to. A handy trick. Literally. As he played with this new found ability he tried to figure out how Lucifer had set this up. And _when _had he set this up? But Suddenly Ciel was torn from his thought when he felt not one but two pairs of arms wrap tightly around him.

"Ciel!" cried both Soma AND Lizzy as they both tackled Ciel to the ground. The next thing Ciel's knew he was being drenched in the tears of both his fiance and the Indian prince. And at the same time he was also being suffocated by the double bear hug he was receiving from the two.

"Soma? Lizzy? I can't breath!" wheezed Ciel as his face started turning blue. As the two let him go only to assault him with a barrage of questions concerning what those men did to him or if he was okay the servants and Agni walked up to Sebastian.

"Sebastian!" cried Finian running toward the demon butler.

"It's great to see you and the young master are okay, yes it is!" said Mey-Rin.

"I agree. Thank the gods you're okay my friend." said Agni nodding.

"I don't know if okay is the right word we should use. Your arm okay Sebastian?" asked Bardroy upon seeing Sebatian's 'injured' arm.

"Don't worry about me. Those ruffians only manage cause a small amount of damage to my person i assure you." assured Sebastian. As the Servants talked to Sebastian Ciel had finally realized Lau was stanidng there with Ran-Mao.

"What are you two doing here? I thought i made it clear i didn't want to see you ever agian Lau or else. Did i not?" growled Ciel.

"Now Ciel thats not a very nice thing to say." said Lizzy. Ciel was about to go into a rant when Lau spoke up.

"Come my young lord you can't still be mad over that 'incident'. Honestyl it was really nothing." said Lau as Ran-Moa leaned on his shoulder. Ciel glared at him. Was he serious? He had nearly ruined his family's name, tried to kill, betrayed his trust and cost that inspector life. And he was speaking as if _Ciel _himself was the one acting out of place sinc ehe was still angry. ciel opened his mouth to order Sebastian to kill Lau, not caring if it was infront of other people. after all Lau had crossed a point of no return and Ceil was not going to just le thim walk away. But then he felt a hand on his shoulder. he looked up and he saw it was Azazel.

"Hate to but in but i wish to steal for a bit if it's not too much trouble." said Azazel.

"Of course not Inspector Campbell. As long as it's okay with Ciel that is." said Lizzy. Ciel glared up at Azazel and was met with the yellow demon eyes of an annoyed Azazel. the dark slits had reminded him the devil's own bottomless ones. and the murky yellow his iris' were, held malice, evil, and oddly enough a sense of dignity. Everything Ciel expected from a demon general. Though this wasn't nearly as bad as when Lucifer himself had stared down Ciel but, he at least figured if Azazel was willing to risk revealing himself it had to be important. Or at least it _better _be seeing as he had unfinished business with Lau. Azazel's eye's quickly went to normal.

"Well Mr. Phantomhive is it okay?" he asked. Ciel mauled it over and nodded.

"Fine then but make it quick inspector." Said Ciel standing up and following Azazel out. Meanwhile Sebastian had been watching and saw Azazel show his demon eyes to Ciel. he knew he would't be needed considering it was Azazel that was with his young lord and if he was need his master would simply call for him, but he still felt like he needed to follow just in case. But as he was about to follow he felt a hand grab his un-'injured' arm firmly. Sebastian turned to see it was Agni.

"Sebastian may i speak to you... in private?" he asked muttering the last part.

"what for?" asked Sebastian.

"it's an important manner my friend. Trust me." said Agni with a serious look in his eyes. Sebastian sighed look after his young master who was following Azazel out the door. He sighed. It wasn't like he was needed. Plus there wasn't exactly a soul in it for him any more so why not? He could spare a moment.

"Lead on then." said Sebastian. Agni nodded and excused both himself and Sebastian form the group of servant before leading them out of the main hall.

With Azazel and Ciel...

Ciel followed Azazel outside the front door and then a few yard away from that. Ciel guessed that Azazel them wanted them out of the hearing range of everyone else. Suddenly Azazel turned to glare at Ciel with his yellow demon eyes. Ciel narrowed his own demon eyes back Azazel. He may have been a fellow demon general but he was no devil. and that meant Ciel had no reason to back down from him.

"What do you think you're doing boy?" asked Azazel

"Whatever do you mean _Campbell?"_ replied Ciel playing innocent.

"You know what i mean. You were going to sick Sebastian on the Chinese man weren't you?" accused Azazel.

"and what does it matter to you?" asked Ciel.

"It doesn't. But i was ordered to make sure your 'reinduction' to humanity went smooth as not to attract suspicion. And that means no killing people at moment." said the demon.

"Do you even know Lau?" responded Ciel.

"What you think i didn't want to kill that annoying prince when he pull me into a hug? It was the _third _time he did that. i wanted to gut him. But if i cna't kill him you sure as hell can't kill the Chinese guy. End of story." said Azazel

"It's not the same. Lau has betrayed my trust and in the process nearly destroyed my family's reputation." Argued Ciel he clearly wasn't giving this up.

"Listen Phantomhive revenge is nothing but a childish goal that only the foolish and desperate partake in." said Azazel trying to make Ciel drop it. Ciel opened his mouth to say something but Azazel beat him to it. "Listen if your not going to drop it then talk to Alastair about it." said. Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"Talk to Alastair? What for?" questioned Ciel narrowing his eye. Though he had a good idea. Alastair _was _The Grand Torturer of hell. It may not take much to figure out what Azazel meant but Ciel being Ciel still wanted answers. Azazel sighed his eyes narrowing at Ciel in annoyance. This kid needed an attitude adjustment. But the devil wanted this to go without problem. So that meant his hands were currently. So he went to tell the spoiled young Earl what he meant even though he was sure Ciel could easily figure it out.

Meanwhile with Agni and Sebastian...

Agni led Sebastian to the drawing room and ushered the demon butler in. After Sebastian had entered Agni closed and locked the door. Sebastian eyed the Indian man suspiciously.

"What is this?" asked Sebastian narrowing his eyes.

"What is he?" asked Agni bluntly.

"What do you mean 'what is he'?" responded Sebastian.

"The one who calls himself 'Inspector Campbell'. What is he really?" asked Agni. Sebastian looked genuinely surprised that Agni had figured out something wasn't right with Azazel. and then he remembered the curry contest.

"Oh yes you're smarter than most humans. The fact you had figured out i wasn't just a normal man at the curry contest." said Sebastian.

"I had my suspicions earlier. but that s not the point. Who is this Mr. Campbell really?" asked Agni again.

"What make you think the good inspector isn't who he says he is?" asked Sebastian playing dumb.

"The day we got the note. The note saying Ciel was kidnapped. Something was off..." began Agni as he began to tell his story

FLASH BACK...

_Agni and Soma were serving curry bun to the homeless citizens of London as they had been fora couple of months now. He wished the next homeless man and his daughter the best of luck as well as a long and happy life as he handed them each a curry bun. The two thanked the two Indians and left to enjoy their meals. The two then felt a gust of wind and Agni felt something was next to them. He and Soma looked to their side to see a oddly placed table with a envelope on top of it._

_"Strange i don't remember that being there." commented Soma. Agni nodded as he approached the table and picked up the envelop and opened it. At first he was confused as it was merely a blank piece of paper. Then as if out of nowhere writing appeared on the paper. It told of Ciel Phantomhive's death today!_

_"Oh no!" cried Agni in surprise and grief._

_"What is it? Agni?" asked Soma. Agni turned to Soma holding out the awful letter to his prince._

_"My Prince it is horrible!" he said as Soma nervously took the letter. _

_"Oh no!" he gasped. "This IS horrible Ciel. My friend. he. Has been KIDNAPPED!" said Soma._

_"Yes my prince Ciel is..." Agni stopped in realization at what his prince had said. Kidnapped? The letter said Ciel was dead did it not? As Soma went on crying and asking why would anyone want to harm his friend, Agni picked up the letter that had been dropped and was surprised that the words had change. Now it read 'To who this may concern. We are very sorry to inform you that the Young Earl Phantomhive has been kidnapped earlier today. Knowing you are close to him we want to inform you that us at the Scotland Yard will give it our all to find him him and apprehend his kidnappers.' . _

_"What? That can't be right. It just said Ciel was dead? How did the words change? And so quickly?" asked Agni to himself knowing something was wrong. _

END OF FLASHBACK...

"...The next day we arrived here to see if Ciel was truly 'kidnapped' and out that everyone else had also received the same letter. I was going to brush it all off as a mere coincidence but then he came. That 'Inspector Campbell'. There was something wrong about him. I soon realized the thing that was wrong with him was that he was surrounded by an aura of great evil!" said Agni. "An evil i cannot explain, but i knew i felt it. So i ask one final time my friend. Is he... is he like you? Is he a demon?" asked Agni. Sebastian sighed.

"i must be honest your much smarter than i had previously guessed. " he began. "But yes. is no inspector. He is the demon Azazel. but no he is not like me. he ranks much higher than I. He is also not a man to be trifled with. I recommend not allowing him to learn that you know of his identity." informed Sebastian.

"If that is the case where have you and Ciel really been?" asked Agni.

"I'm afraid _that _i am not allowed to share. But trust me. It's better you don't know." said Sebastian. Agni nodded at the demon butler deciding it was best to take his word for it. "Come we must be getting back to the others." said Sebastian getting the door. Agni nodded and followed Sebastian out. But the name 'Azazel' haunted his thoughts as they walked.

'_Azazel. who are you? I have a feeling there's more to you than Sebastian is telling me' _he thought as they returned the main hall at the same time as Ciel and Azazel did. Agni looked straight at the demon general standing next to Ciel. He wasn't like Sebastian. He had a more sinister air about him and Agni didn't like it. He looked away so Azazel wouldn't notice him and get suspicious. Said yellow eyed demon cleared his throat.

" i must be taking my leave then." he said.

"Your leaving already?" asked Lizzy.

"Yes, i'm afraid we're busy at Scotland yard and all hands are need. Please enjoy your day." he said as he turned to leave.

"Allow me to see you off sir." said Sebastian walking to the front door and opening it for Azazel. The demon general nodded his thanks and preceded to walk past the butler. "Excellent work on your performance sir." complimented Sebastian silently.

"Please it was simple. Any Demon General who can't do something as simple as pull off a performance such as that isn't worth his salt." replied Azazel quietly before leaving. Sebastian stood in thought.

_'Funny. Where have i heard that before? Oh well' _he thought as he turned around and shut the door. He could hear the others planning to through a party tonight in order to celebrate his and Ciel's safe return. Ciel of course protested the idea though. Sebastian chuckled knowing Lizzy would probably convince his young lord to go along with it anyway. Looks like he had work tonight. Well it's a good thing he is one hell of a butler. Especially considering that his time away probably didn't do anything to improve the other members of the Phantomhive staff's abilities.

**Well that's it for the chapter guys! Next chapter we'll get into the action i promise. Any way the next chapter will posted as soon as possible. See ya soo!**


	3. his butler, returns to Houndsworth

**Hay guys its time for my next chapter. I hope your enjoying the story so far! Now we get to the action (finally)! And it's time to see what kind of 'loose ends' the devils want Ciel to tie up for him. Any way I hope you enjoy and please review. **

Ciel awoke in his bed with the sun shining through the window and into his eyes. He spotted Sebastian who had just opened the shades standing was getting his outfit for the day ready.

"The tea for the day is Oolong tea imported straight from Taiwan. Accompanying it for breakfast we have brouillade de truffe (eggs with black truffles.). Today since you have only just arrived back from being 'kidnapped' i thought it best to keep your schedule open today." said Sebastian as he dressed his master and lead him down to the dinning room for breakfast.

"Don't toy with me Sebastian. I know Lucifer has a job for me already. Remember he told me i had two days and then he'd give me a mission. So if you would please tell what that mission is i'd be pleased." said Ciel knowing the real reason Sebastian kept his schedule open was because he had a job to do. Sebastian nodded and sighed.

"His lordship said he wished to see you after breakfast." said Sebastian.

"Hmm. Fine then. I' assuming he'll becoming here then. Considering we can't exactly walk to his home." said Ciel.

"It would seem my lord. He gave orders to meet him in the main hall." said the Demon Butler. Ciel nodded in understanding. A few minutes later Ciel had finished breakfast and Sebastian clean it up. Ciel and Sebastian entered the main hall and were surprised by two things. One it wasn't the Phantomhive mansion's main hall. It was a a grand main with candles illuminating the room. The walls and carpeting were a blood red. There were two banners baring the devil's insignia on the them. The second thing was that someone was playing the piano to the right of the staircase.

"You two gonna stand their all day? Remember you gotta job to do today so you can't waste time." said the person revealing it to be Lucifer.

"Of course your lordship. What is it you want us to deal with?" asked Ciel as Lucifer continued to play a surprisingly beautiful tune on the piano.

"I want to start you off with something simple since you are new to this thing. So i want you to put the kibosh on a dog fight ring." spoke Lucifer. Ciel raised his eyebrow.

"No offense but why would _you _be interested in a simple dog fight ring?" asked Ciel.

"Because the dogs they're using are Hell Hounds." said Lucifer. Sebastian's eye twitched in disdain since it would seem they'd be dealing with dogs. Again.

"Hell Hounds?" asked Ciel raising an eye brow thinking back to Pluto.

"Yes Hell Hounds. And no they're not the demon dog you used to 'own'." said Lucifer reading Ciel mind. "That was a demon dog. An awkward incident involving a human a _real _Hell Hound brought them about. and i do mean awkward. Any way Demon dogs and Hell Hounds are not the same thing despite popular belief. In fact not everyone calls em Demon Dogs. I hear in America they call them 'SkinWalkers' but that's not point. The point is only a demon can tame a hell hound. But somehow a small group of humans have learned how to do it too. And i don't like it. Find out how they figured it out and the put an end to those dog fights. We need those Hell Hounds doing what they were bread for. And that's working for demons." explained Lucifer. Ciel nodded.

"i understand your lordship, consider it done. Is there anything else i must know." asked Ciel.

"Yes. Hell Hounds are used by demons for many thing. Usually as watch dogs to guard a specific location or something else of importance. They also are used as a 'retriever'. Retriever as if they can bring some to you alive in case you wanna deal with them personally. When a hell hound has the scent of it's prey it's for life. And it won't stop hunting that prey until the prey is dead or the hell hound itself is. That or it's master can call them off. Anyway Hell Hound are usually invisible to mortals unless one your it's prey or two you use a magic spell to make not invisible. The latter is probably what they do so the dogs can be used for the dog fights. Also hell hounds have a very picky way of picking it's master." said Lucifer.

"And that would be." asked Ciel.

"It'll be very keen on trying to kill you. But if you tame it it'll be the most loyal ally you got. It'll follow you every order till it dies or you do. And before you ask you have to make it drink your blood and put some sort of personal leash on it." said Lucifer.

"Lovely." sadi Ciel sarcastically. "Luckily i have no interest in acquiring a Hell Hound. I suppose you also want me to root out the leader and kill him." said Ciel.

"No. I want you to put and end to these fights and figure out how they even learned how to tame Hell Hounds. Bring the ring leader to Alastair so he can give the bastard the 'special treatment'. Now go. you'll be heading to Houndsworth." ordered Lucifer. Ciel and Sebastian nodded before bowing and leaving the. after stepping back through the door.

"Back to Houndsworth then my lord?" commented Sebastian clearly showing his disdain for returning to the canine infested town. Ciel nodded.

"Yes. Gather the servants and tell them we're going on another 'Holiday'. Can't leave them alone in the house. To be honest i'm surprised they didn't destroy it in our absence." said Ciel. Sebastian nodded and went to make perpetrations for the trip.

Later...

Ciel sat annoyed listening to his servants's chanting in the background. Why is that when ever the tagged along with him they proved to be even _more _annoying than usual. None the less this was better than having to return to his home only to find it in shambles. As they closed in on the town Ciel couldn't help but recall that the last time he was here it was the same time he first _her. _The psychotic angel that killed his parents. He hoped that her and her male counterpart were rotting in hell somewhere. Maybe he should ask Alastair about that. But then again Ciel doubted there was even so much as a soul left of them after the number Sebastian did on them (Ash in specific). Soon they arrived at the newly built "Queen's Resort'. That was another thing. He thought with the arrival of the Queen resort it would be the beginning of the end to the animal related atrocities in this town. then gain these obviously weren't ordinary thugs considering they were taming _Hell Hounds _of all things for their dog fights. They probably could easily avoid authorities. That or if anyone got too nosy the could sick a Hell Hound on them. A problem he's very likely to run into. But his thoughts were brought to a sudden end when he heard a loud chorus of 'YYYYIIIIPPPPEEEE!' which was followed by 'ha ha ha'. A clear sign of his servants's excitement.

"Yeah! This time this is going to be a _real _holiday!" Said Bard

"This looks like a grand place, yes it does!" said Mey-Rin nodding in agreement.

"I wonder If Angela is still here?" said finny getting dreamy eyed.

"oh no you don't!" said Bard getting a tick mark. "We still need to unload the young master's thing and i ain't gonna do all the heavy lifting while you day dream about some pretty girl like last time!". Ciel shook his head at his completely incompetent servants. Maybe he should of let them destroy the manor instead.

Later...

Sebastian and Ciel walked the streets of Houndsworth in disguise. Ciel was dressed in the same clothing as when he discovered lady red and grell were Jakc the ripper while sebastian wore a simliar attire. it was late at night. They had gathered that these dog fights only happened once a week and at night. They only thing left was to find a 'Dog Handler' and follow him to the dog pits where they kept the hell hounds. They could then neutralize the Hell Hound fight ring entirely. Or least find the leader.

"So my lord. I don't suppose you have any idea where we can find our man?" asked Sebastian.

"We know the dog fight is being held in the merchant district. If we look around we're bound to find some one who'd be apart of these" said Ciel. Then as if on cue a shady looking man passed by and he seemed to be in a hurry. "Besides. I think we'll know him when we see him." he muttered he followed the man with his eyes. He wore a bowler hat and a dirty red shirt with black slacks with suspenders and black shoes. He was fair in skin color and he had a noticeable burn scare covering half of the right side of his face.

"Him my lord?" asked Sebastian quietly.

"Yes. He appears to be a member of the Hatters." said Ciel and the began to tail the man.

"Odd. The Hatters are a gang operating out of Hatter Street in London. But this is a far place from London." said Sebastian. The Hatters were a street gang form London that, instead of wasting man power with fighting for control of the illegal opium trade in London, make their money through a large prostitution ring. A smart move considering the competition isn't as fierce but it's just as lucrative. They're also a vicious group of thugs and are on of the few criminal elements that refuse to work with the Queen's Watch Dog and get away with it.

"Yes it is. perhaps they're being hired as muscle to protect the event. Or they're simply spectators. Either way we must follow him. The Hatters aren't all the way out here for nothing" said Ciel. Sebastian nodded and the two then remain silent as they followed the man through twist and turn he made in Houndworth's back alleys. Eventually the man met up with other thugs.

"where have you been John? Mad Dog wants us to make sure this fight goes with out a hitch. Now isn't a time to be late." said on man

"Don't worry. Mad Dog can wait. besides who's gonna mess with the fights when we're the one running them." said the burnt man.

"Whatever. Let go before we're late." said the man from before.

"It appears this 'Mad Dog' is in charge of the dog fights. How coincidental." said Sebastian dryly.

"He must be a Hatter enforcer. he'll be our best bet at finding the demon who's been teaching them how to tame hell hounds. After all how else could they have learned." said Ciel. Sebastian nodded as they watched the Hatters get in a black carriage and drive off.

"Oh dear looks like we must pick up our pace." said Sebastian picking up Ciel and using his demon speed to keep up with the carriage. Ciel was stuck hanging on for dear life so he dind't fall off. But luckily They arrived at the destination soon enough and Sebastian, to Ciel's relief, put him down. "The 'Bloodhound Tavern'?" mused Sebastian looking up at the sign.

"Yes, it's the most popular watering hole in Houndsworth. This 'Mad Dog' must be hosting the Dog fights in the basement." said Ciel. He and Sebastian followed then men who got off the carriage and went around back.

"Where have you guys been? we already finished unloading the 'hounds' for the main event tonight." said a man to the men from he carriage.

"yeah yeah. Look we're here now right? That's what counts." said the burnt man.

"Yeah good luck telling Mad Dog that" said on of the other guys.

"Whatever we still gotta make sure this Dog Fight goes according to plan" said the burnt man as they all entered the building's sub level.

"Sounds like they Hell Hounds themselves are arriving from another location." mused Sebastian.

"Yes it does. Come perhaps we can find something inside that can help us find where they're being kept. That would also be where we can find Mad Dog." said Ciel before he and Sebastian tried to follow the men inside before being stopped by a burley man at the door.

"Hay, hay, hay! Who are you two stiffs?" said the guard. "this ain't a place for a little chihuahua and his friend." he added before laughing at his own joke. Ciel's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Why did everyone around here always call him a 'little chihuahua'? He was most certainly not little (or so he like to tell himself XD ). Nor would he be a chihuahua if he was a dog. More like a German Shepard. He liked German Shepherds. Any way.

"Sebastian deal with this overgrown imbecile. We have work to do." ordered Ciel.

"Of course my lord." said Sebastian while the burley guard walked up to him

"You think you can take me? A stiff like you? Ha please. They'll never find your body!" said the man before taking a swing at Sebastian who easily caught his fist and smiled at the shocked guard. The guard swung with his other hand and Sebastian caught it also. He winded his head back and delivered a devastating head but to the guard's face knocking him out cold. Sebastian let go of his arms allowing the man to crumble to the ground. Sebastian dusted his hand off casually before remarking.

"What kind of butler would i be if can't teach a simpleton such as your self a few manners." he said smirking. "Allow me to get the door my lord." said Sebastian as he opened the door for his young lord to enter. Ciel entered the basement and was immediately greets with a chorus of menacing barks from various dog breeds. Ciel looked around as he walked with Sebastian.

"Look for anything of interest. We can't pass up any opportunity to find Mad Dog." said Ciel. Sebastian nodded. They slowly looked around. They passed by a table with a guard sitting at it. as it turned out the guard was actually passed out, drunk, at the table so they would'nt have to worry about him.

"How predictable." sighed Sebastian upon seeing the unconscious guard. Pitiful. Then he noticed something. A document on the table. Sebastian picked it up and began to read it.

"What is it Sebastian?" asked Ciel.

"It's a letter sent Mad Dog to one of his enforcers. It say that they're holding a celebratory fight at their main hideout in Houndsworth. A hide out called the pit. this must be where they're keeping a majority of the Hell Hounds" said Sebastian. Ciel nodded agreement.

"It'll also be where we'll find Mad Dog." added the boy before turning around. "Come Sebastian. we must find someone that can tell about the location of 'The Pit'." said Ciel as began walking. That was until someone called out to them.

"Hey what are you two doing back here?" asked the burnt man from before.

"Dam." muttered Ciel.

"What are you doing back here? Get back to the arena with the rest of the crowd." ordered the burnt man. Ciel looked to Sebastian and nodded. A signal to go along with this. After all better not to attract attention just yet and they could also ask around the crowd for information on Mad Dog or the Pit.

"Of course good sir. My young master had to use the restroom and i'm afraid we got lost." said Sebastian.

"Yeah yeah. Sure you did. Get back to the arena already. Main event is going to begin in few minutes." said the burnt man.

"Would you mind leading the way?" asked Sebastian. The burnt man let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine you dam stiffs. Follow me." he said turning around and leading the two demons back to the arena.

Meanwhile...

The servants were wondering the Halls of the resort.

"You're sure you know where the dinner hall is?" asked Finny

"Of course i do! I'm a cook after all! I always know where they're serving food." said Bard.

"That doesn't exactly make sense, no it doesn't" said Mey-rin as she and Finny followed Bard.

"Course it does!" defended Bard even though it was pitifully obvious he had no idea where he was going.

"Should asked the bell hop when we had the chance, we should off." muttered Mey-Rin.

"Hey you three looking for a place o eat huh?" asked a man nearby.

"Uh yeah? how did you know?" asked Finny.

"I over heard your conversation. I know place where you can eat _and_ get a show." said the man.

"Oh yeah and where's that?" asked Bard skeptically.

"The Bloodhound Tavern." said the man.

"Never heard of it." said Bard.

"I'll show you the way then." offered the man. The servant looked at eacher and then to the man

"Lead on Friend" said Bard.

Back With Ciel and Sebastian...

The burnt man lead them to the arena area. It was surrounded by a medium to large crowd of people all gathered around a ring that already had two Pitbulls fighting in it. The crowd cheered as if there something worth cheering on happening. Barbaric. Ciel watched a moment as the two large dogs fought each other in the ring before turning to Sebastian.

"Come Sebastian. We should start asking around." said Ciel.

"Yes my lord." replied the demon butler as he and his young lord began asking around. Sebastian walked up to a the bartender while Ciel asked a few 'gentlemen' sitting at a table.

"What can you tell me about the Hell Hounds?" asked Sebastian.

"Sorry pal i don't know nothing about hell hounds." said the bartender. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and as did the bartender. Sebastian sighs and brings out some money before dropping it on the counter. The bartender pockets the money and say "Actually now that i think about it i might know a thing or two." said the man.

"Where are the Hatters keeping the Hell Hound they use for the fight?" asked Sebastian.

"Somewhere called The Pit. from what i hear it's somewhere on the outskirt of town. I wouldn't go there. Anyone not a hatter that goes there doesn't come back." answered the Bartender.

"Do you know the specific location? Or anyone who does?" asked the demon.

"Nope. I ain't got the slightest clue and the only people who do are the Hatters themselves. But good luck getting them to talk." said the Bartender.

"I see. Do you know anything about the man running this dog fight ring?" asked Sebastian.

"Some jerk who calls himself Mad Dog. From what i hear he's the last guy you wanna run into in this town. I saw him around here once and i can tell ya, something ain't right with that one." said the Bartender.

"How so?" asked the butler.

"I don't know. But i'm warning you, stay away from Mad Dog. He's bad news." warned the bartender.

"Not to worry good sir, for i am one hell of a butler." said Sebastian before turning to return to his master.

"Sebastian?" what have you found out?" asked Ciel.

"I've recently learned that The Pit is somewhere on the out skirts of Houndsworth. It also appears that the Hatters keep the whereabout of it's location soundly kept with it's own numbers." said Sebastian.

"I see. I haven't found much. I asked around a few tables but everyone is either too, incompetent or too drunk to give any useful information." said Ciel.

"have no fear my lord. Give me an hour and i will have the location of both The Pits and Mad Dog." said Sebastian. Ciel nodded and was about to order Sebastian follow him out when the announcer came up.

"And the winner is BROWNIE! Please go to the table set next to the door opposite of the bar to pick up your winnings. And noooow! For our main event of the evening!" yelled the man using his hand to amplify the sound of his voice as two men dragged out one of the dogs while the other dog was walked out by it's ecstatic owner. the crowd cheer. Ciel looked to the ring to see men carefully wheeling over metal boxes, with several strange symbols on them, and putting the up to the entrances at either end of the ring. "IIIIIIIITTTTTTT'SSS TIIIIIIIME! Tonight!, You will see two beasts that would give your worst nightmares a heart attack! Tonight you will witness two Hell Hounds battle it out for your personal entertainment!" he said as the crowd went wild. Even Ciel was intrigued. More to do with the fact that he was curious as to what a hell hound actually looked like. The man then exited the the ring and they locked the door behind him. He then continued. "In this corner we have the Dog of Disaster! The killer canine! It's Jaaaaws!" he announced as the people by the box to the right opened upon the box. to the humans its was just an empty box thus leaving the crowd confused. Then menacing growls came from the box followed by a loud bark making the crowd flinch. The hell hound stepped out as the men used a pole to sprinkle a cup of glowing green dust on the hound so everyone could see the dangerous beasts. But for demons such as Ciel and Sebastian it wasn't need. Ciel's eye's widened. Time seemed to slow down as second turned to minutes while Ciel took in every detail of the Hell Hound. It was a hairless beast of nightmares. It it's ribs were clearly visible and it seemed to have not eaten recently. But even so it was mostly muscle and its barked like a fully healthful. Obviously it' thin appearance was just cosmetic and did not effect the dog's over performance. The hell hounds's face was bare bone with burning red eyes. it's yellow teeth jagged and sharp. Almost as sharp as it's diamond black claws. It's tail like the hound's face was mostly bare bone. It looked about 170 pounds. It stood three feet tall at the shoulder alone and was six feet from it's nasal cavity to it's tail. The man wasn't lying. Even _Ciel's _own worst nightmare would hide from such a fierce looking beast. And it's growls and barks didn't help. The creature looked around taking in the sights and smells of it's surroundings. It looked almost as if it was thinking. Like it was calculating how many people it could kill before it was over powered.

_'it's truly a killing machine. Just looking at it i can easily tell.' _thought Ciel gulping. He then noticed the red collar around the dogs neck.

"And in this corner! The Big bad Wolf from hell! The blood thirsty pooch! IT'S DEEEEAAAATH HOOOUUUND!" yelled the announcer. The box on the left was opened and the Hell Hound walked into the arena as they sprinkled the dust. This one looked the same as i's opponent except it had white eyes and a black collar. The crowds went wild shortly before the bell sounds making the crowd immediately silent. the two dogs began curling each other. Menacing growls escaping their mouths. They eyed each other dangerously. Then the two were at each other. clawing and biting at one another before separating for a short time before charging back each other. Ciel had to admit it was exciting even for him. He could tell each time they separated they were calculating each attack before going back in. Truly fierce animals. Sebastian sighed.

"Ugh. I hope you see now why i'm not a fan of dogs." he muttered to his master.

"There not that bad." said Ciel lying a bit. As the dogs fought in the ring the one know as Jaws was starting to gain the upper hand. The crowd became restless wanting blood. Ciel shook his head at the rowdy crowd. "Come Sebastian. It's time for us to lea..." Ciel was suddenly interrupted by the voice of a certain blonde servant.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE THINGS!" yelled Bard as he and the other servant had just entered through the front door. Sebastian and Ciel's jaws both hit the floor. Every person in the place (most of which being some sort of thug or another) looked at the three servant.

"i think we're in the wrong place, yes we are" said Mey-rin nervously.

"What give you that idea?" said Bard sarcastically. "Uh sorry wrong place. Uh we'll just be going." he added as he tried to back out. that was until Finny opened his big mouth.

"Hay isn't that the young lord?" he asked pointing straight at Sebastian and Ciel!

"Ain't that the queens watch dog?" questioned one of the Hatters. The next thing Ciel knew, he and Sebastian were now at gun point from half the people in the joint! Ciel sweat dropped ready to kill Finny for his stupidity.

"Kill those Stiffs! oh and get the servants too!" ordered a Hatter. Sebastian got in front of Ciel while the servants were chase out by some thugs.

"Sebastian! Leave one of them alive we need to fund the location of the pit" ordered Ciel.

"As you wish my lord." replied the butler.

"Listen to this stiff! He thinks he stands a chance!" said a thug.

"We'll make dog food out of you son!" taunted a Hatter.

"You might want to hide somewhere my young lord. Unless you wish to get your clothes soaked in blood." said Sebastian. Ciel nodded and ducked behind the bar that was nearby at the moment. Several Thugs opened fire but Sebastian launched himself in the air making the bullet miss him and hit other thugs! Then while still in Mid air Sebastian launched a storm of silverware striking several thugs right between the eyes.

"You see that? How'd he do that?" asked one of the awed thugs. Sebastian landed and immediately sent forth another wave of deadly silverware killing several more men. Two men charged Sebastian who only smirk in response before two knives were summoned from each sleeve and he gripped them in his hands. In a flash he dodged one man's attack he lashed out and made a cut clean across his throat he then spun around and stabbed the second thug in the side of the head before throwing his other knife into the jugular of a hatter who was taking aim with his gun. As Sebastian continued his work Ciel sat impatiently waiting for Sebastian to finish what he was doing while trying to block out the annoying screams of the dying thugs so he could think. Mostly of ways that he could punish his incompetent servant for getting him and Sebastian in this mess. That's if the Hatter hadn't caught up to them yet that is. Soon enough Sebastian had finished up and now only one terrified Hatter remained.

"W-wait! Don't hurt me! I had a troubled childhood!" he said, pathetically begging for his life.

"Master i've done as you ask. You may come out now." said the butler adjusting his gloves. Ciel came out form behind the bar and was greeted by the sight and smell of the many fresh corpses that littered the floor now. Ciel ignored the bloodshed and walked up to the terrified Hatter.

"Now. Tell me. Where is Mad Dog?" asked Ciel.

"Why should i tell you?" he asked. Ciel motioned to Sebastian who in turn cracked his knuckles with a simple yet terrifying smirk plastered to his face. The Hatter turned pale. "O-on second thought i'll tell ya! Mad Dog is at The Pit! it's where we keep the hell hounds. It's in an abandoned mineshaft right outside town. Just follow that old trail behind the Barrymore and it's brings ya to a set of track that leads straight to it swear!" said the hatter. Ciel nodded and turned around to walk away.

"Sebastian. Finish up here." ordered the young earl before he began to walk.

"Yes my lord." replied Sebastian as he bowed. The next thing the hatter knew he was thrown into the dog fighting arena. He looked up to see the two hell hounds that had been fighting before were now staring right at him. And they weren't happy.

"W-wait! Stay back! Don't you-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the thug screamed in agony as the Hell hounds tore into him and began viciously ripping him apart.

"Now who's dog food." muttered Sebastian as he dusted off his hands before walking away to follow his master. Ciel calmly wait on the carriage the burned man from before had used to arrive at this tavern. "Sorry for the wait my lord but i have done what you've asked." said Sebastian as he approached the carriage. Ciel simply nodded as Sebastian took the reins.

"You heard the man. To the Barrymore manor." ordered Ciel. Sebastian gave his yes lord and snapped the reins making the horses go.

Meanwhile...

unknown to the pair of demons the burnt man had been in the back taking care of the dogs. With the large amounts of barking he wasn't able to hear the commotion as he worked. but when he returned to the arena he was shocked to see everyone dead. The burnt man immediately left and was running to the Pit. since he was a hatter he also knew a short cut just in case one of these dumb mugs squealed about the Pit. In forty-five minutes the burnt man was at the pit. He ran through the mine shafts and to Mad Dog's 'office'.

"Boss! Someone botched the fight at the Bloodhound Tavern!" he said bursting through the doors. Mad Dog looked up at him. Mad Dog was a surprisingly young looking individual. he looked to be in his late twenties. He had a muscular yet lean build. He had fair skin and brown eyes. His dirty blonde hair was slicked back and he had five o'clock shadow adorned his handsome face. He wore a black vest over a white t-shirt with a dark blue tie around his neck. He also wore black dress slacks and polished black shoes. A prostitute sat on his lap wearing a black top-hat with a blue band that most likely belong to Mad Dog himself.

"What do you mean 'botched' the fight?" Mad Dog asked looking up at him. "I thought i told you to sorry mugs to protect the fight! What the hell happened!"

"I have no idea boss! I went to start getting the dogs ready for us to move em and when i came back the place was turn upside down and all our guys were dead!" said the burnt man.

"Those dam cops get one on us?" asked Mad Dog

"No boss that's whats weird. Officers were no where insight." explained the thug.

"Is that so? Hay where there any kids there? With blue hair? And a butler with him?" asked Mad Dog

"Yeah? Why?" asked the thug

"That Stiff was the Queens Watch Dog." said Mad Dog.

"How did the queen get wind of this? No better question. How the hell did one little chihuahua tear the place apart?"

"He didn't. That butler that was with him. I've heard stories about him. The Ferro family got into a few run ins and they say that butler did things no human could." explained Mad Dog having heard the stories of the Phantomhive household's head butler.

"Really? So that stiff killed our boys? Can't be! Those Italians are always exaggerating!" said the burnt man.

"Doesn't matter whether the stories are true or not. I want this place ready. They'll regret the day they ever messed with me!" stated Mad Dog as the prostitute got off his lap as he stood up. She handed him his hat before he left the room with the burnt man in tow.

A few minutes later...

Sebastian and Ciel were currently following the rusted tracks that led to the old mines. The two demons halted when they say the entrance to the mine up ahead. Along with several armed guards standing by the entrance. Four to be exact

"Allow me sir." said Sebastian already anticipating his young lord's next order. Sebastian casually approaches the mine entrance and the armed guards.

"Hay who's he?" asked one of the guards.

"Doesn't matter Mad Dog wants us to kill everyone we see." said another.

"Then what are we waiting for? Waste the stiff." said a third thug. The four aimed their guns and opened fire. Sebastian dodged to the side and threw four knives killing all four guards. Sebastian motioned for his young lord to come along. Ciel lead the two down into the shaft. The odd thing was that there were little guards in the mine's tunnels. Strange. Ciel had expected the Hatters to have more guards posted. Perhaps they were preoccupied with their celebratory dog fight. Several loud barks followed by the sound of large paws hitting the dirt. And by the sound of it they were getting closer.

"oh bloody fantastic." muttered Ciel as Sebastian got in front of him, readying his silverware. Soon three hell hounds turned the corner and where in a full sprint at the two demons. Sebastian let loose a barrage of silverware straight at the hell hounds. Two hell hounds were able to avoid the deadly storm while the one in the back wasn't as lucky for it was killed by the barrage of knives and such. The other two charged. Sebastian readied another set of silverware but was pounced on by a hell hound. he struggled to keep the beast's deadly jaws at bay. the second hell hound charged straight for Ciel. The boy drew his pistol and shot at the beast. The hell hound avoid the bullets as it continued on it's path. The hell hound began to close the distance on the young earl. Seeing this Sebastian tried to hold the raging beast that was currently trying to kill him far enough so he could summon a knife and kill it. He was able to get he sit foot up and kick the hell hound off his. He quickly turn around and threw a knife hitting the hell hound that going for ciel in the hind leg causing it to fall and tumble before halting a few feet away from the young earl. Ciel took the opportunity and shot the stunned beast in the head killing it. As he finished the that hell hound Sebastian turned around just in time to hold the third hound away from him again. This time he was prepared and had his footing ready. He held the hell hound back long enough to bring a knife out and stabbed the beast through it's bottom jaw and into it's brain killing it. Sebastian threw the unruly creature off him and dusted himself off as he stood up.

"I take back anything i said about Pluto. That demon dog was _far _pleasant to deal with than these monstrosities." he commented.

"Come Sebastian. We must continue. Mad Dog could have already made his escape!" said Ciel as he hurried down the mine shaft. Sebastian sighed and followed his young master. The two demons ended up having to explore the vast maze that was the tunnels of the mine. But of course the were finally able to located a large room that somewhat resembled a very large pit. This was probably the namesake of the hideout. In the room a large group of Hatter were waiting for them. The hatter were on elevated platforms looking down on the two demons. Some had gun pointed at the two and other simply watched calling for blood.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Queen's watch dog and his ever so talented butler. I must say i expected you to be taller Mr. Phantomhive." mocked Mad Dog who was on the main balcony overlooking the pit.

"I expect some one older and more intimidating. I guess we neither of us fully live up to expectations. Isn't that right. Mad Dog" said Ciel in return.

"Big words from a little chihuahua like you." shot back the Hatter lieutenant. "Any way lets skip to the part when i kill you."

"Please. You've made a mistake using Hell Hounds in your fight. And it's my duty to put an end to it. And your life." stated Ciel. this earned a laugh from the cocky Mad Dog.

"Try me." challenged Mad Dog.

"Gladly. Sebastian! Capture Mad Dog!"

On Ciel's orders Sebastian threw a knife straight at Mad Dog. It was aimed to injure and immobilize him so he couldn't try and escape. But Mad Dog did something un expected. He _dodged_ the incoming knife despite the fact it was coming at him at bullet speed. Sebastian raised an eyebrow in suspicion while Ciel was trying to hide his shock that Mad Dog had dodged the knife. Mad Dog smirked as he hand his hat to one his henchmen.

"My turn." he said before jumping down. Normally a fall like that would greatly injure or depending how one landed even kill some one. But this was not the case as Mad Dog landed with so much force it shattered the ground and sent forth a shockwave of stone and debris at the two. Sebastian quickly picked up Ciel and jumped over the shockwave.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Ciel as he and Sebastian landed on ground gracefully before the butler put Ciel back down.

"It appears we don't have to looks for the demon who taught the hatters how to tame Hell Hounds." stated Sebastian in a tone most would use when they've had a hunch confirmed. "it appears the demon never left. Did he? Mad Dog." added Sebastian as Mad Dog stood up,opening his eyes to reveal demon eyes.

"What can i say? I'm tired of working for that asshole who rules that shit hole we demons call home." said Mad Dog smirking.

"so you degrade yourself by serving humans. You're not even in a contract." said Sebastian.

"Hay the perks are better Sebby. But enough about me. Lets talk about you two. Sebastian Michaelis. The demon that offed that gender confused angel. and then after that you killed the demon Claude Faustus in order to retain your right to Mr. Phantohive's soul. only to loose it in the end. That's gotta feel like a kick to the nads. Especially considering now you have to serve the brat for eternity." mocked Mad Dog making Sebastian's eye twitch in annoyance at the memory. "And now for Mr. Phantomhive. The young earl who watched his parents die in a house fire early in his childhood before being sold off as a slave to a cult. Which lead to him forming a demon contract. Your soul in exchange for revenge against the people who murdered your parents and humiliated you. And now you work for Satan. How does feel knowing that _your _someone else's pawn now?" asked Mad Dog trying to get under Ciel's skin.

"At least your well informed. That way you know that your time is at an end." said Ciel hiding his annoyance at Mad Dog

"That's what you think stiff. But your on my turf kid. My face will be the last thing you see." countered Mad Dog.

"Enough. Sebastian! This is an order, defeat Mad Dog!"ordered Ciel removing his eye-patch to show the glowing seal carved into his eye.

"Yes my lord." stated Sebastian bowing before turning to Mad Dog. "I am sorry to inform you that game is now over. You see when my master issues me an order i can not fail. I do have a reputation to uphold after all. For you see..." Sebastian paused showing off his demon eyes"i am simply just one _hell _of a butler."

"Well 'Mr. one hell of a butler' I'm gonna kick your ass. Regardless of what that little stiff you call master tells you to do" said Mad Dog, cracking his neck. Ciel stood back as the two demons stared each other down. Sebastian charged at Mad Dog at blinding speed. As he closed in he unleashed a barrage of silverware. Mad Dog could dodge as the knives prevented him from charging. As Sebastian was about to get into striking distance, Mad Dog smirked. Suddenly he reached his hand behind his back and in a few second whipped out a silver flask with the cap off. Out came a clears liquid, likely water, Sebastian wasn't expecting this yet he wasn't exactly worried. It was just water. Well it appeared so until it hit his eyes and steam like smoke erupted from where he was hit.

"Gaaah!" cried Sebastian before he was close lined by Mad Dog.

"I'm sorry i thought you liked _Holy Water" _laughed Mad Dog. As he held down the stunned Sebastian with his foot, Mad Dog looked up to his men giving them a nod. When Sebastian was finally able to see again the first thing he saw were several Hatters holding bucket. They poured the Holy water down ontol sebastian's head. but making sure to avoid hitting Mad Dog

"Oh that's right. Exposure to holy water is excruciatingly painful to demons like us. My bad." said Mad Dog as more Holy water was dumped on Sebastian. Mad Dog's foot was putting pressure on Sebastian keeping him in place. And the holy water burning him and weakening his power wasn't helping.

"Sebastian!" yelled Ciel. He had to help his butler. One because the butler had helped in the past (given it was only because of the contract but still...) and two Sebastian was his best shot a beating Mad Dog. He pulled out his gun but two Hatter slid down on ropes and landed next to Ciel. Before Ciel could react the two thugs grabbed him by the arms. Ciel struggled to break free. Where was demon strength when he needed it? DAM IT! if only he knew how to use his powers better! Sebastian was fairly weakened by the exposure to Holy water.

"Nighty, night Sebby." taunted Mad Dog waving his hand before delivering a stomp rendering the demon unconscious. "So much for being 'one hell of a butler'." mocked Mad Dog putting on a high pitched version of Sebastian's voice. This earned a laugh from both himself and his men.

"Mad Dog you cheating bastard!" yelled Ciel out of character for him.

"Uh Demon." countered Mad Dog pointing out he wasn't exactly a saint.

"More like cowardice! Sebastian wouldn't have relied on such lowly and underhanded tactics for victory! He'd win with his own skill! But i suppose cowards like all of you would never understand that concept." insulted Ciel.

"Oh really? Well let's see how brave you'll be when your stuck in a pit with two Hell Hounds. BOYS! looks like we're going to be holding a fight tonight after all! Ciel Phantomhive versus Not one! but two Hell Hounds!" said Mad Dog looking at his men who hollered in anticipation. Ciel growled showing pure hate at the men.

Later...

Sebastian sat in chair. And why was he just sitting around you ask? Well the reason was the drawing above him. It was a heptagram inside a enclosed circle. the circle had some writing on it. In the middle of the Heptagram a scorpion sat completing the drawing,

"Whats wrong Sebastian? Can't do anything? Is it because of the Lesser Key Of Solomon i had drawn just for you? It canceling out your abilities? Well good. Now we know that bull crap actually does work." said Mad Dog.

"I must say i've never met a such a lowly being like you. And that's saying a lot considering i've crossed paths with the reaper Grell Sutcliffe. After all since when does a demon use demon hunter tactics against his own kind?" said Sebastian glaring at Mad Dog.

"The demons that's not gonna die in a shitty mine that's who." taunted Mad Dog.

"Your mistaken Mad Dog. I don't plan on dying here. And when i escaped this key's binding magic, i will kill you. Just like the lowly mut you are." said Sebastian calmly.

"We'll see. but first." Mad Dog turns to his henchmen. "Well boys! It's time! I promised you a fight and i'll give you one! After all i'm a man of my word! Though there will be one slight difference. Tonight It will be a two on one fight! From the people who brought you bear baiting and dog baiting we have! Human Baiting! It's Ciel Phantomhive vs the deadly duo of Ajax and Goliath! Who will win? We all know!" said Mad Dog as his men went wild. Ciel was stuck in a fairly large arena when two mean looking hell hounds came trudging out. Ciel found himself feeling a bit of fright. How the hell was he getting out of this one? What was he saying? He's been in far worse scenarios before. He'd survive this. Somehow.

"Not so tough without your butler now are ya!" called on hatter tauntingly.

"Your dog food now boy!" hollered another.

"Enough! Let the fight begin!" yelled Mad Dog. The two Hell hounds began to walk back and forth while exmining Ciel. Accessing if he was mcuh of a threat or not. Ciel could only watch and wait. Suddenly one Hell hound lunged at him. The were done examining him. Ciel tensed as the beast charged him. Time slowed as the creature came closer and closer. Death spelled all over it's every movement. it seemed like the end. Seemed. Suddenly Ciel jumped out of the way just barely evading the hell hound. The crowd and even Ciel himself were surprised.

"must be the my new found demon agility" reasoned Ciel to himself. Suddenly he heard the second hell hound coming rightg at him. Ciel Rolled out of the way but the hell hound grazed him on the arm, leaving a bleeding cut. Ciel growled. He wasn't gonna last long like this. He looked around saw that part of the rock wall of the arena could be climbed. Ciel gulped. It was his only shot. He then made a dash for it with The Hell Hounds in hot pursuit. when ciel reached the wall the summoned all his strength to hsi fairly thin arms and began his ascension.

"Hey he's trying to climb out! He allowed to do that?" commented a Hatter. Ciel kept climbing. The hell hounds wheren snapping their jaws and jumping to get at him in vain. Ciel smirked until he heard a shot ring out. Parts of the wall chipped off right above his head.

"That's far enough boy. Let's see how long you can hang in there before you fall." said Mad Dog holding a gun. Ciel growled. Mad Dog had him pinned. He looked down at the Hell Hounds that were jut sitting there. Waiting. Ciel had to think of something fats or he was done. But as he was thinking a whistle caught his attention. as well as everybody else.

"I wonder what was taking you so long." said a certain sadistic demon general.

"Alastair!?what are you doing here?" asked Ciel, his jaw dropping.

"Hay who's he? And how that stiff get down there?" asked a hatter. Mad Dog sweat dropped.

_'What the hell is HE_ _doing here? I wasn't expecting the psycho to be here?!'_ thought Mad Dog.

"Getting nervous Mad Dog?" asked Sebastian cockily from behind.

"A slight set back. But i'll figure something out." said Mad Dog.

back with Ciel and Alastair.

"Well Ciel i couldn't wait to start 'work' on my newest victim. So i wanted to see what was taking you so long."said Alastair. Ciel paled slightly. Well more than he already was.

"You enjoy your job too much." stated Ciel to the gran torturer of hell. Alastair shrugged.

"I see you could use some help so..." he paused and bit down on his wrist. He let the blood drip down onto the ground in a spiral he muttered several word. the spiral began to glow "Here boy!" called Alastair.

"You can control these thing?" asked Ciel. Alastair looked at him like an idiot.

"Of course not. I have my own." stated Alastair as a large hell hound came out from the circle. "And he's a big one" he said. True his word Alastair's Hell Hound was bigger than any of the other hell hounds ciel had seen so far. Alastair began to to pet his growling pet.

"Beelzebub. Kill." ordered Alastair looking at the two hell hounds. And Beelzebub was off. it lunged at the two target it master had given him. Ciel watched at Beelzebub killed Ajax and Goliath ferociously. As he did this Alastair and Ciel heard Sebastian whistle for there attention.

"It would be nice if some one would let me out of this demon trap." asked Sebastian. Alastair sighed and snapped his fingers. The part of sealing that the symbol was drawn unto cracked thus rendering the symbol useless. Sebastian wasted not time in fetching his master from the arena.

"Sebastian!? Where is Mad Dog?" asked Ciel.

"He fled when Alastair called upon his hell hound." explained Sebastian

"Sebastian. I have new order for you" said Ciel before leaning up and whispering his order in Sebastian's ear. the butler smirked and put ciel down.

"It'll be done at once my lord." said Sebastian before disappearing down one of the tunnels. Ciel turned to see Alastair and his hell hound had already began to get rid of the hatters. "Alastair! i need you assistance!" called Ciel.

"If you say so kid. Beelzebub. Kill everyone human in here" said Alastair as he followed Ciel.

"Where's your butler?" asked Alastair.

"Taking care of something important. Right now you and i must find Mad Dog." said Ciel.

"Sounds like a plan. lead the wa..." began Alastair when he noticed a caged Hell hound. it seemed to be staring straight at Ciel. Alastair walked up to the cage.

"Alastair what are you doing?" asked Ciel. Alastair ignored him. He blocked the hell hound's view of Ciel and the creature to tried to see around him. Alastair looked at him smiling.

"I think we found your hell hound kid." said Alastair.

"What?" asked Ciel.

"Good luck kid." said Alastair as he unlatched the cage and the Hell Hounds barreled past him and towards Ciel.

"Alastair! What the hell!?" yelled Ciel as he starting running from the ravenous beast. Alastair only laughed in response as he watched Ciel climb on top of some crates to get away from the beast. "a little help!"

"Don't worry kid you got it on the ropes" laughed Alastair bieng his usual asshole self.

"ALASTAIR!"

"Fine, fine. I'll help." said the demon as he came up behind the hell hound and grabbed it. "Okay poochie time to heel!" he said as he held the Hell Hound back so Ciel could get off the crates. Ciel was ready to just ask Alastair to kill it but then he remembered what the devil had said.

"when a hell hound has your scent it's for life." he muttered repeating Lucifer's words. "Alastair. Hold it still." said Ciel.

"Easy for you to say. this guy _really _has it out for you!" said Alastair holding the hell hound still. Ciel bit down on his wrist hard enough to draw blood. He walked up to Alastair who got what Ciel was doing. He held the Hell Hound down. The faster they did this the better. Ciel let several drop of blood fall into the hell hounds snapping jaws while being careful not to be bit. He then tore a piece of his already tattered sleeve and attempted to tie it around the dogs neck. When it was done Alastair just dropped the held hound and dusted himself off. Ciel tensed as he watched the hell hound get up. Suddenly it lunged at him. Ciel thought it didn't work at first. Then he felt a wet tongue lick his face affectionately. Ciel sweat dropped as the hell hound that wanted to kill him only a few moments ago was now hovering over him licking his face. This earned a laugh from Alastair.

"Okay that's enough." said Ciel as the hell hounds back a away a little bit. Ciel looked as his new 'pet' and discovered the piece of clothing he had tied around the dog's neck had taken on a new appearance. Instead of being just a torn piece of cloth haphazardly wrapped around it's neck it had transformed into an actual collar. It's blue color reminded Ciel of his ring. he then noticed a blank silver pendant on the front of the dog's collar. "That's interesting." he muttered.

"congratulations you now have a Hell Hound. Now what." asked Alastair. Ciel looked around and noticed Mad Dog's hat had been forgotten and left behind. He walked over and picked it out.

"Follow this scent to it's source." order Ciel to the hell hound who immediately sniffed the the hat. A few seconds later the Hell Hound was bounding down the hall. Alastair and Ciel followed the hell hound down the tunnels of the mine. every so often they'd see a stray Hatter but Ciel's hell hound would just maul the maul the thug before continuing. after several twist and turns the hell hound stopped at a room's entrance. Its growled ferociously at the men inside. "Why has it stopped?" asked Ciel.

"Look down Mr. Phantomhive." said Mad Dog from inside the room sitting in a chair.

"salt" said Alastair. "Demon and hell hounds can't cross a line of salt." he said.

"That doesn't even make sense!" said Ciel trying to walk not the room. But some invisible stop him. "what?"

"Salt is considered pure in many culture around the world. therefore un-pure thing like demon, evil spirits, or hell hounds can't cross a line of salt. You know for a demon general you are clueless" said Mad Dog. Ciel and Alastair glared at him. "Game over assholes. You can't get in here and i can sit here as long i as i need to." said Mad Dog picking up a bottle of whiskey. He took several gulp straight from the his eyes widened as he stopped midway swallowing on his mouthfuls of whiskey. He shot up from his chair and spit out the beverage. it was soon followed by steam erupting from his mouth. He fell to his knees and dropped the bottle, letting it shattered on the floor, while more steam exploded form his mouth. The three other hatters looks at him in confusion before two were killed by silverware. The third went for the gun by the door but a third knife killed him on the way. The man's dead corpse, coincidentally, slid in the salt line breaking it allowing the two demon could walk in. Mad Dog looked up to see Sebastian stand over him.

"I believe the term is 'what goes around come around'?" he stated before landing a single punch to Mad Dog's jaw knocking him out. As he did this Alastair and Ciel walked in.

"You were right to send me ahead young lord. Mad Dog had many trick up his sleeve." said Sebastian. Ciel nodded walking up to Mad Dog's unconscious form.

"No who's the chihuahua." he muttered. In the background Alastair examined the liquid.

"Holy water mixed in with the whiskey. Smart move kid." said Alastair looking at the young earl. Then something hit him. "Wait. where the hell where you hiding. No on second though, how did you even get here before Mad Dog did?" questioned Alastair.

"It was simple for you see, i am just one hell of a butler." said Sebastian. Alastair shook his head.

"Okay then." he whistled and Beelzebub came running down the hall. Alastair threw Mad Dog onto Beelzebub's back. "I'll be off then." he added before he and Beelzebub began walking down the hall. This is when Sebastian noticed the hell hound sitting next ot ciel.

"My young lord...what is that?" he asked his eye twitching in annoyance. Ciel sweat dropped. He forgot he was going to have to tell Sebastian about the new 'addition' to Phantomhive manor.

later...

Ciel and Sebastian stood in the Devil's throne room having just finished their report.

"Congratulations. You've completed your first task for me. Looks like you do have what it take to serve me. You even got a hell hound. I think that makes you the youngest demon to ever tame one. Then again you had help but still." said Lucifer.

"Yes well speaking of which what should i do with it?" asked Ciel motioning to the hell hound sitting next him.

"What do you mean?" asked Lucifer.

"Its not like i can take it home. It's a hell hound!" said Ciel. Lucifer looked to Azazel who standing next to the throne and then back at Ciel.

"Kid do me a favor. Put your hand on the Hell Hound's head and just imagine your favorite dog." said Lucifer. Ciel raised an eyebrow in question. "Humor me." added the devil. Ciel sighed. He placed his hand on the hell hound's head and closed his eyes. He imagined a German Shepard. It was the same breed as the family dog he and his family owned before his parent's died. He imagined a big, strong, beautiful dog with a perfect coat and a long, laughing tongue. It had gray eyes and brown and copper colored fur. Suddenly he felt soft and warm fur under his hand. Ciel opened his hand and was shocked when he saw his hell hound was now the German Shepard he had visioned. Everything was right. Height, fur color, everything was right.

"Hell Hounds have the unique ability to change form to match almost any dog their master wants them to. Mostly because it's better for camouflage purposes. That and it's not like a hell hound's true form is appealing to everyone." explained Azazel.

"All it's missing is a name." said Lucifer. Ciel looked at his hell hound in disguise. He thought about the name. He couldn't name it after the family dog he and his parent's had owned. He already gave that name to Sebastian (now isn't that ironic XD Sebastian being named after a dog?). He didn't feel like naming it after Pluto either. Considering it reminded him of that dam angel. HE thought about it some more and then it came to him.

"Cerberus. The Cerberus of Greek mythology guarded the gates to hell and now you will help guard and protect my home." said Ciel. Cerberus bark as if approving the name as the name was magically etched into the silver pendant on Cerberus' collar.

"Greeeaaat. Why is it that every time we go to Houndsworth we always return with a dog?" muttered an annoyed Sebastian with an angry mark forming on his head.

"That's enough. Get out of here you two. I have busy schedule." said Lucifer. Ciel and Sebastian bowed before leaving with Cerberus close behind. After the left Lucifer turned to Azazel.

"I'll call him in now sir." said Azazel. A few moment later in walked a certain blonde haired demon. Mad Dog casually strolled into the throne room looking around.

"And there he is. Good job out there kid." said Lucifer.

"I was just following your orders sir." replied Mad Dog.

"Come now that was a good thing you had going. and your performance. Ciel never suspected that i had this whole thing set up." said Lucifer.

"Thanks your lordship. But _why _did you have me set up hell hound dog fights. I mean isn't teaching humans how to do that more trouble than it's worth?" asked Mad Dog.

"Simple Curan (pronounced: kur-ran)." said Lucifer using Mad Dog's real name. I wanted to test Mr. Phantomhive. As you know he isn't like the rest of my demon generals. I need to double check and make sure he really was demon general material. And now i know he is." explained Lucifer.

"So wait this whole thing was just an initiation thing?" asked Mad Dog or Curan.

"Yeah pretty much" replied Lucifer.

"Okay then. I'm assuming Alastair showing wasn't apart of the plan right?" asked Curan.

"No he was just impatient. The only people who knew this wasn't actually for real were the people in this room." said Azazel.

"Anyway all in all. Both you and Mr. Phantomhive preformed above and beyond my expectations. Go get some rest kid." said Lucifer.

"Thanks you sir. I need to relax after drinking a quarter bottle of holy water filled whiskey." said Curan as he rubbed his throat, grimacing at the memory, before leaving. Lucifer leaned back in his throne.

"Be ready Ciel Phantomhive. For the next mission i send you on will be for real." muttered Lucifer.

**And there you have it folks! The third chapter in my black butler fic. So it turns out that whole was just a way of 'testing' ciel to see if he was demon general material. Well at least Lucifer knows ciel is more than just up to the challenge. Well i hope you enjoyed this chapter and i'll update as soon as i can. PLease review and catch ya later.**


	4. his bulter, hoodwinked

**Hay guys here's the next chapter for my Black Butler fic! I'm liking the support guys. Keep the reviews coming! Anyway i'm glad to your enjoying the story and i hope you enjoy this chapter too. Please review.**

**Ps. braise yourselves guys this chapter is going to be...different**

Ciel sat glaring at a certain demon butler who was preparing him a new set of clothes. Something clearly had him upset.

"Yes my lord?" asked Sebastian not looking at him. His tone held an amount of disdain that was unusual for him. Especially considering he was addressing his young master.

"Nothing." said Ciel through clenched teeth. The air around the two was unusually tense. _very _tense.

"Now, now my lord. It's not polite to lie to others." said Sebastian.

"Now isn't that hypocritical of you to say. Considering how you've been acting for the last few day." said Ciel. Sebastian paused in his task narrowing his eyes at the wall in front of him.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" questioned the butler.

"I think you know." growled Ciel lookin away.

"Oh really? Your one to talk _sir_." spat Sebastian in a somewhat calm manners.

"Oh am i?" asked Ciel standing up. Sebastian turned to face the young demon.

"Yes _sir._ In fact i think out of the two of us your behavior has been the most... how you say? Intolerable." replied Sebastian.

"Excuse me?" spat Ciel not believing what he was hearing.

"Shall i remind about the dog?" replied Sebastian.

"You bloody loon i told you i had nothing do with that. Unlike you and the incident with that so called 'desert'." Ciel Shot back.

"You honestly think I'd do something like that? Please. What would i gain from it?" replied Sebastian crossing his arm over his chest.

"You _did _seem to get a laugh from my predicament. Or maybe your loosing your touch." said Ciel. Sebastian's eye twitched in annoyance.

"Oh really?" he began. "Well listen here you little..." began Sebastian with a very nasty comeback coming.

MEANWHILE...

A man was standing at the front door of the Phantomhive manor. He knocked on the door. No reply. Then again. Nothing.

"What's with these people? They usually answer the door by now." muttered the man as he knocked again. Finally someone got the door. The man raised an eyebrow at the blonde haired man with a cigerate in his mouth.

"Yes?"asked Bard.

"Uh I'm here to visit." he said.

"Oh really? And who would that be?" asked Bard narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Sebastian. I'm..." the man stopped to think for a valid excuse for him to be visiting. Then he had it. "I'm his father. Lucifer Michaelis." Said the man.

"Oh. Well in that case come in Mr. Michaelis." said Bard standing aside. Lucifer nodded sand walked in.

"so where is he anyway?" asked Lucifer.

"Should be with the young master and Lady Elizabeth." said Bard.

"Lady Elizabeth? That's the young earl's betrothed correct?" asked Lucifer. Bard nodded.

"Yeah. she arrived a day or two ago. She's staying for the week. If you ask me now not's a good time for either of ya to visit though." said Bard muttering the last part. Lucifer raised an eyebrow but decided not to ask, having a feeling he'd find out soon enough.

"Anyway right this way sir. I guess i'll show you to the dining room since everyone else is busy." said Bard

"splendid." said Lucifer as bard lead him to the dining room. On the way a certain clumsy maid with glasses ran right into Lucifer. Mey-rin fell back allowing all of the China she was carrying to go flying to the air. Bard was about to make a attempt to catch some on the China but found himself dumbfounded when Lucifer caught Mey-Rin in one arm and all the China in the other before either hit the ground.

_'well that explains where Sebastian gets his talent' _he thought.

"You should be careful there miss." Said Lucifer making Mey-rin blush.

"I'm so sorry sir! I wasn't looking where i was going, no i wasn't!" she said flailing her arms. Lucifer chuckled and stood her up right.

"Not trouble at all. Now be more careful. Hate to see you get hurt. That and this is a very rare China set." said Lucifer handing her the China. She nodded before running off unable to formulate a sentence. Bard sweat dropped.

_'yup definitely Sebastian's pops. Hope he ain't got any brothers or something. Mey-Rin might end up falling for everyman in his family at this rate.' _Bard thought before clearing his throat.

"Okay then. time to continue." he said before resuming leading Lucifer through the halls. only to find two people there

"hmm? i swear they're suppose to be here." said Bard looking around only seeing Lady Elizabeth and her maid Paula in the dining room.

"Perhaps they know." said Lucifer walking up to the two females. "Hello, may i ask you two fine ladies a question?" he asked walking up to the two.

"Uh yes, but who are you sir?" asked Lizzy looking up at Lucifer.

"I'm sebastian's father. Lucifer Michaelis." he said.

"Lucifer? that's an odd thing to name your child considering it belongs does to the devil as well." said Lizzy Lucifer's eyes twitched.

"Lady Elizabeth! That's not a polite thing to point out to someone! Especially when you just met them!" said Paula

"No worries madam it is okay. And for the record it also means bearer of light. Look it up." he said annoyed he cleared his throat as he regained his composure. "Anyway. Do you know where i can find my son?" asked Lucifer.

"Oh yes. Sebastian is helping is helping my darling Ciel change into new clothes. See Ciel spilled some tea on himself and he needed to change. But they've been up there a little longer than expected." said Lizzy.

"Thank you." said Lucifer before turning to Bard who was standing behind him.

"Right. Come on." said Bard leading the way through the halls once again. Soon enough the started hearing arguing. Bard let out a exasperated sigh. "Not this again." he said annoyed.

"Not what again?" asked Lucifer.

"Sorry sir. Your son and the young lord, for whatever reason, haven't been on the best of terms recently." explained Bard.

"Oh really?" asked Lucifer.

"Yeah. And it's getting on everyone' nerve. It's been worse over the last couple of days. and now they can barely go an hour or two with getting at each other's throat's" said Bard.

"Hmmm. I bet there's a reason" said Lucifer.

_' and i assume it's why they called me here.' _the devil thought.

"Well here we are. Brace yourself." said Bard opening the door. Their ears were assaulted by what had to be one of the loudest and most heated argument Lucifer ever heard. Ciel and Sebastian were in a full blown argument and spat horrendous insults at each other. These insult were then met with a equally clever and harsh comeback. The two quickly went from going back and forth to them just yelling at each other at the same time. The word they were saying lost in the noise. "Uh guys?" said Bard. But his word were lost in the argument. "guys?"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Lucifer, his voice carrying both finality and a anger as it echoed in the room, effectively shutting everyone up. He then turned to Bard. "Please continue."

"Yeah well. Sebastian your dad is here to visit." said Bard.

"Father?" muttered Sebastian before realizing it was Lucifer's cover. "Oh! Yes my _father_. Thank you bard. that would be enough. you can go now." said Sebastian playing along with Lucifer's charade. Bard nodded and left. Lucifer smiled as he watched the blonde leave before turning to the two demon in front of him. The look on his face clearly showed he wasn't pleased. Not. One. Bit.

"What the hell is going with you two?" he asked them.

"Why don't you ask my so called 'butler' here. After all it's because of his inability to gather information is why we called you here" said Ciel.

"At least _I _put _some _effort into this investigation. Unlike you who always relies on me to do any and every form of research on a case." said Sebastian. Ciel was about to retort when Lucifer spoke up.

"Can you two just shut up for one minute and tell me what the hell is going on!" he said.

"Yes. Well. You see we were investigating a case and well. As i said before. We have no idea who or what the perpetrator is or how he is committing his crimes." said Ciel.

"Okay. Now you mind telling what is so confusing about this case. Perhaps starting from the beginning." said Lucifer.

"Yes well as you know Her majesty recently heard of my young lord's return and needed his assistance to solve a personal case..." began Sebastian as the flash back began.

Flash back...

"And why do you need to excused form your duties today?" asked Lucifer to the two demons. They were currently in the Devil's throne room.

"Her majesty, Queen Victoria, has heard of my return. Normally she would allow me to recover form my 'kidnapping.' but my help is need at once." explained Ciel.

"Right. Well then get on with it then. Like i said before i need you to blend in and act as if your life is still normal. Well normal in your everyday life. Even if that means you need to take care of the queen's dirty business. Beside the case i have for you isn't all that important. I'm sure it can wait. Now go. and hurry up" said Lucifer.

"Yes sir." said the two demons before leaving.

"well this should be interesting." mused Sebastian. Ciel gave him a look.

"How so?" asked the boy

"Well for instance we're back to the basics. It'll be a nice change of pace to be doing a simple old fashion, black and white mission." said Sebastian.

"I suppose so." replied Ciel as he and Sebastian exited the manor and board the carriage. Soon the arrive at the crime scene in London's financial district. The Scotland Yard was already at the scene investigating. A bloodied body was sprawled on the steps of the building and a blanket was placed over him shielding the full view of the corpse form the public. Sir Randal's face turned sour as soon as he saw the earl Phantomhive arrive.

"what are _you _doing here Phantomhive? This is hardly a case for the Queen's Watch dog." he spat.

"Her majesty thinks other wise. The victim was Ichabod Hutchinson correct? Mr. Mathews was a supporter of her majesty and close friend to the crown." replied Ciel. Randal growled.

"It doesn't matter. This case is already under control. We're questioning the only witness and i'm certain we'll have the culprit in custody soon. So just run along." said Randal.

"Now Sir Randal you say that now but when do you ever _really _have a case under control." countered Ciel as he and Sebastian pushed Past Randal. He could feel Sir Randal's eye's burn hole in the back of his head with pure hate. But Ciel cared little for it. He was beneath him now, Well he always was but now with Ciel being a demon general Randal was even _more _beneath him. the two demons spotted a man with shoulder length black hair and dark emerald green eyes. He had pale skin and was a lean yet muscular man. he wore dirty street clothes. judging from the soot on him Ciel guessed he was just a simple chimney sweep. As the officer questioning him left the two demons walked up to him. The man looked up at the two raising his eyebrow.

"who are you two? You don't look like officers." said the man.

"No but we are 'friends' of ." said Ciel. And he used the term friend lightly. he never really liked Ichabod. He was cocky, arrogant and Ciel even suspected him to be cheating on his wife with various young women. How he ever got in good graces with her majesty was beyond him.

"Look kid your a bit young to for this st..." began the man.

"I am not a child! I demand you tell what want to know now! TELL ME!" yelled Ciel

Interruption of flash back...

"Hay! I was not like that!" growled Ciel.

"I have no idea what you mean. Then again i suppose you usually do act like that so it's easy to get confused." said Sebastian.

"I do not act like that! You made me sound like a spoil child!" growled Ciel.

"Hay! Remember me? Can one of you finish telling me what's happening?" said Lucifer. The two nod and ciel clear his throat.

"Yes well we began questioning the chimney sweeper..." he began

Flashback...

"I was finishing up sweeping a chimney and i saw the guy talking to some young woman. A pretty little thing if i'd say so my self. Sounds like she had been waiting there for him. They went into his office together." said The man.

"So you were spying on them?" asked Sebastian.

"Hay listen buddy my job ain't exactly fun or exciting. But it's puts food on my family's plate so it's good enough for me. But if the chance to entertain myself arises then i'll take it. But nobles like you wouldn't understand that. Would you boy?" said the Chimney sweep. Ciel's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the rude man. "Any way after they went in, i finished up and on my way home the guy just dropped. Right from the top floor onto the steps of the building. I ran and found nearest officer i could find. Look guys I'm sorry about your friend but i had nothing to do with. I just clean the chimneys around here. nothing else." said the man. The two demons nodded.

"We understand sir. Now about the woman you saw. Where is she now?" asked Sebastian

"no idea. The yard says there no woman anywhere near the building. And if she was the one who killed the guy there wan't signs of an struggle." said the man.

" interesting. Thank you for your time." said Sebastian before the two left.

"Why do i feel as if he knows more than he's letting on?" muttered Ciel.

"It is possible my lord." replied the butler As he opened the door to the carriage for his young lord. Ciel nodded and board the carriage while Sebastian entered after him and closed the door. Soon the man driving the carriage got them moving.

"Whether or not he knows anything doesn't matter. the killer will be caught soon. To be honest i'm surprised her majesty bothered us with such an easy task. even in if the man was a friend of the crown." said Ciel.

"It is odd isn't. But then again since that is anything suppose to be easy ever _is _actuallyeasy." countered Sebastian.

"Not often enough." muttered Ciel. Soon enough they were back at the Phantomhive. Sebastian got the door for ciel when suddenly...

"CIIIIEEEEL!" squealed a certain blonde as she tackled ciel into a a big hug.

"Lizzy?" asked Ciel surprised that his betrothed was at his home today. "What are you doing here?" he wheezed as she squeezed the life out of him. Lizzy relinquished her grasp around him to look at him.

"I thought i'd surprise you!" said Lizzy. "That and my parent's are off on business and my brother went to visit a friend in the country side. So i was wondering..." she began.

"Wondering what?" asked Ciel.

"Can i spend the week here? please? It's only until my brother returns." asked Lizzy. Ciel sighed. Perfect timing (sarcasm of course XD). But he couldn't refuse his fiance could he?

"Have you cleared this with your parents?" asked Ciel. Lizzy nodded.

"Yes. they said as long as it's okay with you i can stay here for the week." said the blonde. Ciel sighed.

"then yes you can stay the week i suppose." he said. No sooner had ciel said that Lizzy had pulled him into another tight hug. luckily Elizabeth let go of Ciel just before he passed out from lack of oxygen. Ciel regained his composure and cleared his throat. "Sebastian. Please prepare some desert for me and Elizabeth." order Ciel. Sebastian bowed.

"Yes my lord" he spoke before leaving to fulfill his order. Ciel then led Lizzy to the dinning room. Ciel pulled out the chair and Lizzy smiled at him as she sat down. Ciel then pushed her seat in before sitting down himself.

"So Lizzy. I'm guessing Paula will be accompanying you while you stay here?" asked Ciel.

"Yup. She'll arrive tonight with my things." said Lizzy. Ciel nodded.

"Well i suppose it's fair to warn you i may be in and out for a few days.. I have 'business' to attend to." said Ciel

"Aww. Really?" asked Lizzy. The boy nodded. Lizzy sighed. "I think it's cruel that you have to work already after only just being returned from being kidnapped." she sighed. She quickly perked up "maybe i can help! then you can finish quickly!" she said.

"No." said Ciel Simply.

"Why not?"

"Because it's dangerous. Besides this case is a simple one." said Ciel. Lizzy was about to say something when Sebastian came out with the deserts.

"Sorry for taking so long. Bard had managed to damage the kitchen again." said Sebastian despite the fact it had only been a minute or two. "Tonight the desert shall be creme brulee with a side of Earl Grey tea and strawberry scones." informed Sebatsian as he served them.

"Thank you Sebastian. It looks delicious." said Lizzy.

"Thank you Lady Elizabeth" said Sebastian as bowed. Ciel and Elizabeth soon began to eat their desserts. But soon Ciel felt an odd sensation in his stomach. He paused eating for a moment to let it pass.

"Ciel is everyhting alright?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes. I'm alright." lied Ciel. Something was definately wrong with his stomach. it soon became apparent to everyone else in the room as well when his stomahc made a loud (and slightly embarrassing) noise. Ciel clutched his stomach as his pale face had gotten even paler and the pain in his stomahc grew. It was also getting,lower.

"Ciel?" said Lizzy worried for him.

"Young lord are you alright?" asked the demon butler.

"I'll be back!" said Ciel quickly as he ran past Sebastian and down the hall. Sebastian and Lizzy both raised their eyeborws at Ciel's sudden action.

"Please excuse me Lady Elizabeth. I believe it would be best if i checked on my young lord." said Sebastian before leaving. Sebastian followed the path Ciel had taken. He stopped when he heard a certain... noice coming from the bathroom. A very disturbing one. Sebastian cleared his throat. "Um... Young Lord? Are you... in there?" asked the black butler.

"Yes." came the stressed reply.

"Are you alright?" asked the butler.

"What do you think!" came Ciel's aggrivated reply.

"Um... do you need...assistance my lord?" asked Sebastian awkwardly.

"No! Just go and keep Elizabeth company" orderd the boy demon. Sebastian nodded.

"As you wish my lord." said Sebastian before walking away.

"Sebastian? How is Ciel? Is he okay?" asked Lizzy when she saw the butler return alone.

"Yes he's...fine. I'm sure he'll be out any mintue now" repleid Sebastian sweat dropping

an hour later...

Ciel came trudging out of the bathroom. He used one hand to lean on the wall for support and the other to clutch his still aching stomach. He had bags under his eyes and a pained yet tired expression on his face. he made his way back to the dinning room.

"Ciel?" said Lizzy standing up. "Are you okay?"

"Yes" he lied. He slowly trudged to his seat. He sat down and found he couldn't sit down comfortably. He wasn't surprised. If he had to guess he probably dropped half his own body weight while he was in the bathroom.

_'what happened?' _he thought to himself. _'i was fine and then i ate that desert Sebastian made. Was it that? had to be. but how? it wasn't Sebastian right? no it couldn't have. It might have been Bard. But then again he wouldn't be THAT stupid to do something like that. Nor would Sebastian let him anywhere near the dish. But it couldn't have been him. right?' _the young earl thought to himself as he sat. He spotted Sebastian chuckling behind Lizzy at Ciel's situation. Ciel glared at him. Maybe it _was _Sebastian.

interruption of flash back...

Lucifer was trying to contain his laughter.

"it is not funny!" said Ciel annoyed.

"See i'm not the only who thought it was funny." said Sebastian as a angry mark grew on Ciel's head.

"I-i'm sorry kid. Please continue." said Lucifer. Ciel muttered something under his breath before continuing.

"well after that 'incident' we heard of another occurrence. This one was... strange." said Ciel

"Make that _very _strange. Even by our standards." said Sebastian.

"How so?" asked Lucifer. Ciel and Sebastian looked at each other as if they didn't know how to continue.

"Well this one we didn't see but we heard about it..." began Ciel carefully.

flashback...

A blonde woman was walking home from work. By the looks of it she was a bar wench. She heard laughing behind her and turned around but found no behind her. Strange. She slowly turned around to keep walking. She took a turn down an alley. The same alley she always took to go home. She kept a steady pace as she walked down the stone path when she thought she heard some strange noise behind her. She turned aorund to see what was making it. Nothing? Now that was odd. Never the less the woman continued on her merry way, humming a soft tune as she walked. A few minutes later the noise came back. She looked around again. Still no one. But that noise. Its sounded almost like a spring, and was it getting closer? The young woman was now getting nervous as she backed up in fright. She grew even more scared when some horrid laughter joined the sounds of springs.

"H-hello? W-who's there?" asked the woman as she began backing up. The laughter only grew closer. And closer. and closer. Soon fear overtook the woman and she found her self in a full sprint down the back alleys of london. She breath came out harsh and un even as she sprinted. Now the laugher was _really _closing in on her! As if it was trying to catch her and it got some sort of sick enjoyment from harrassing this poor woman so mercilessly. The woman looked back one more time and saw the man giving chase to her.

His strange clothing consisted of a tan pair of pants tucked into shin high black leather boots and goggles. The man lacked a shirt but had black gloves with bronze, claw like, attachments to the finger. He was rather muscular and his yellow teeth were all sharp and jagged and his pale green flesh sickened her. He had wild brown hair and pointed ears. The woman's eye's widened for the man was not running but jumping. And every time he leapt into the air he went high above the roof tops. The crazed man was getting closer with each incredible leap into the air. The woman screamed before picking up her dress and ran as fast as her feet would carry her. But it wasn't enough. The crazed man leapt onto her with a laugh. The girl scream as a ripping sounds was heard with the occasional 'No please!' or 'get off me! please!' echoing from the alley.

Interruption of flashback...

Lucifer sat there in thought with a confused look on his face. He looked up at the two demon as if they had three heads each.

"Spring Heeled Jack?" he asked carefully. The two nodded.

"But i thought he was a myth." said Lucifer.

"as did we. But despite our skepticism, we decided to investigate. Just in case." began Sebastian as they began to resume the story.

Flash back...

The two demons arrived at the woman's house. Two officers from the yard were there questioning her.

"i told you it was spring heeled jack! He violated me!" cried the woman.

"Okay okay. Settle down. Just give us a minute." said one of the officers before the walked away. Sebastian could here them talking of how she must of been traumatized. The demons approached the woman.

"Oh what do you two want?" asked the woman coarsely.

"Call us concerned citizens." replied Ciel. "Can you tell us what happened?'

"IT was spring heeled Jack. I know what your thinking but he ain't no myth! He's real! Real as you and me!" cried the woman. Ciel and Sebastian looked at each other with skepticism.

"Your certain it was truly 'spring heeled jack'?" asked Sebastian.

"Of course i am! Who else could it been? He was jump higher than the birds could fly! And that laugh! that horrid laugh!" cried the woman.

"Well um... can you tell what he did to you?" asked Ciel awkwardly. Was he really investigating lead involving _the _Spring heeled Jack?

"He he chased me down and the alley before he pounced on me! And then... and the he...he ripped my clothes off! And started licking my face while he grabbed perversely! And then he just left like it, laughing, like it was all some joke!" screeched the woman "If i ever see that Spring heeled Jack I'll Ring his neck!" Sebastian and Ciel sweat dropped before turning to leave the woman as the officer returned.

"Spring Heeled Jack." said ciel slowly to himself as he sounded out each word like it was in some foreign language.

"This is turning out to be a strange week. i don't suppose you think this could _actually _be somehow related to our current case?" said Sebastian. Ciel thought a moment.

"I honestly haven't a clue. But strange is a foot, that's for sure. perhaps we should look into this...just in case." said Ciel. Sebastian nodded.

"Yes my lord"

Later...

_"We decided we'd question some of the woman's friend at the tavern she worked at.'_

"So i suppose you've heard of what happened to your friend?" asked Ciel to one of the bar maidens.

"To Tracey? Yes i've heard. Why?" asked the woman with a thick Scottish accent.

"Could you tell us if you have any idea of who would do this sort of thing to her?" asked Sebastian.

"Not a clue, but if you ask me it's good she finally had to deal with what the rest of us do." said the bar maiden.

"What do you mean?" asked Ciel.

"Tracey was an okay girl. But she thought a bit highly of herself at times. And the 'special' attention she got from the owner didn't help. The rest of us girl get groped, insulted and black mailed by the owner. But he has the hots for Tracey so the perverted bastard acts all nice to her. Even lets her get off work early sometimes. I say it's about time she knows what it feels like." said the bar maiden. The two demon looked at each other again.

"Sebastian as around and see what else you can find. I'll be waiting in the carriage." said Ciel. Sebastian nodded and gave the usual reply. Sebastian went yo start asking around when he spotted a familiar face. It was the chimney sweep from the scene of Mr. Hutchinson's death. Sebastian raised an eyebrow but brushed it off as a mere coincidence. The man probably just drank here form time to time. This place did seem to attract the type. The demon then went to do his assigned task and get back to his young lord.

Ciel waited patiently for butler to return knowingly it would only take the butler moments to complete questioning people. And sure enough Sebastian entered the carriage a short time later.

"Well?" he asked.

"Seven people to have also seen Spring Heeled Jack around the time some one attacked Miss Tracey. They all gave similar descriptions as well." said Sebastian.

"Seven?" asked Ciel surprised that so many had claimed to have seen Spring heeled jack.

"It appears so. I must say first a disappearing and murderous female and now Spring Heeled Jack? This is getting more and more curious." said Sebastian as he rubbed is chin. Ciel nodded in agreement. Soon the two were once again at the Phantomhive Manor and Sebastian got the door for Ciel.

"Oh Ciel? Come look at the new dress i got! It's absolutely gorgeous" called Elizabeth from atop the stairs with Paula standing next to her. Ciel examined the pretty red and black dress lizzy had on, along with a matching red hat and black gloves. He gave a simple nod.

"Yes i suppose it is." he said absent mindedly still thinking about all the strange things that were going on. Elizabeth sighed. She had expected more of a 'reaction' out of him. She spent a long time picking out the right dress keeping the idea of making her fiance as well as herself happy in mind. She was used to his neutral attitude though but _still _she had expected a little more this time. But never the less she gave a cute smile and a soft giggle before walking down the steps.

"That's nice to hear, because i wanted to show it off a bit tonight." she said suggestively. This made Ciel look up.

"Are you that is a good idea? There are... strange things a put in London. I'm not sure is tonight is the right time for a night on the town." said Ciel.

"Pleeaase ciel?" asked Elizabeth with pleading eyes. Ciel sighed.

"Sebastian... Please make preparations for tonight. I want to leave by sic o'clock this afternoon." said Ciel. Elizabeth gave an excited squeal and hugged Ciel tightly.

"Thank you Ciel." she aid. The young earl nodded and returned the hug and nodded.

"It's nothing." he responded. Sebastian smirked at the two before going up stairs ,to start preparations. starting with informing the servants that they'd be leaving again in the afternoon. He made his way down one of the various hall ways and spotted Bard and Finny exciting the one place he never think they be. _His room. _

"Would you tell me what your doing in there?" he asked arms crossed and raising an eyebrow at the two. The two looked at him.

"Oh hey Sebastian!" greeted finny happily.

"Hey Sebastian. NO need to worry me and finny were just finishing attending to the young lord's orders." explained Bard. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"What orders?" asked the demon. The two looked at Sebastian with questioning looks.

"the young lord didn't tell you yet?" asked Finny. Sebastian was about to answer when a horrid sounds escaped from his room. If he didn't know any better he'd say that was a bark. A _dog's _bark.

"_what _order did you get?" he asked narrowing his eyes. The two servant jumped back nervously. Judging from the gibberish they spoke he deduced they'd be of no help. So instead a deep breather and steeled himself before opening the door. What he saw next made him sick to his stomach. For on his bed was a certain Hell Hound disguised as a German Shepherd. Cerberus perked up and looked at Sebastian who could only stare back with a sour look. He slowly turned his head to the two servant (whom he currently wanted to torture and disembowel.) and said "_WHY _is _THAT THING _in _MY _room."

"The young lord ordered it Sebastian. This morning right before you two left, i swear. He said that since we lacked a dog house at the moment the dogs would be staying in your room until we built one. Said it would be better than letting face off with the elements." explained Bard keeping his distance. Sebastian's eyebrow twitched in anger. _A DOG? In HIS room? _Normally he'd pass Bard's explanation as a crazy stoy he manufactured to get off the hook but he could tell he wasn't lying. Nor would even _these _idiots do something like _this. _

"Go." he said Simply. The two nodded and were off like bad out of hell. Sebastian stood there for a few moments before slowly making his way towards where his young lord was, a dark aura surrounding him. His young lord was in the drawing room with Elizabeth who wanted him to teach her how to play chess again before they left. Ciel looked up and raised an eyeborw at Sebastian calm yet furious expression. "Young Lord." spoked the demon butler holding back his anger. Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"yes?"

"Can you come with me please? It's urgent." he said. Ciel gave his butler a questioning look who only gave the same face of calm anger from before. Ci8el sighed before excusing himself and following Sebastian.

"Sebastian? What is the meaning of this?" asked Ciel quite annoyed as the butler led them down a hall way. The butler didn't not answer, likely having chose to ignore the question for the moment. "Sebastian?" Ciel asked again.

"Actually my young lord a better question is 'what is the meaning of _this_'." said the butler pointing into his room where Cerberus was currently asleep on his bed. Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"The dog's in your bed?" said Ciel.

"Yes 'the dog's in my bed'! The question is why did in Satan's name did you decide it would be a good idea to have it stay in _my _room?" asked Sebastian

"What? I did no such thing!" said Ciel looking at Sebastian like he was mad.

"Then why did Bard and Finny bring _it _here?" asked Sebastian irritated with his young lord

"What in bloody hell are you talking about you bloody lunatic!?" questioned Ciel.

"Come now master we both the servants aren't the wisest but even _they're _not at that level of stupidity." said Sebastian crossing his arms.

"So your gonna take _their _word for it?" questioned Ciel almost not believing this.

"i believe in this case it's safe to do so. if they were lying i would have been able to tell." said Sebastian.

"Or perhaps your losing your touch." said Ciel.

"Excuse me?" question the butler, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh yes. You must be losing your touch. Would explain yesterday's 'desert'. Or perhaps _you _planned that?" accused Ciel.

"Really? You think that incident was _my _doing?" replied Sebastian incredulously.

"Who else could have done it? It's like Bard id it! He probably wouldn't even he let him in the kitchen while you cooked." said Ciel.

"Oh please, what would i ever get out of that." asked te butler.

"You did seem to get a good laugh ut of it!" accused the earl.

"And so would most living creatures. your point?" countered Sebastian.

"You basically poisoned me!"

"Oh don't be paranoid! You just had a poor reaction to the desert." and so the arguing continued for several minutes before Elizabeth sent Paula to see if the two were okay. After that the two had a tense air around them. A tense and heated air that one would usually see around two enemies. Later Elizabeth and Ciel climbed into the carriage with Paula while Sebastian chose to take the reins and drive the carriage. Ciel talked with Elizabeth about the details of her parent's departure and such until the made a sudden stop. Soon the door open to reveal Sebastian.

"We've arrived at London my young lord and lady." he informed.

"Thank you Sebastian!" thanked Lizzy kindly. Ciel simply sat silently while Paula and Sebastian helped Lady Elizabeth out of the carriage. Soon Ciel also excited the carriage also linked arms with Lizzy. Lizzy was about to ask where they were when she realized they were in front of the opera house.

"I recently learned that they'd be preforming 'Romeo and Juliet' at the opera house tonight. I thought it'd make for a nice night of entertainment." said Ciel.

"oh that sounds delightful!" exclaimed Elizabeth as they walked in. The group found some seats and settled in to watch the show.

Later...

As the show continued Elizabeth excused herself so she could use the bathroom. Lizzy made her way into the restroom with Paula in tow. Several moments later Elizabeth left the bathroom with Paula but something caught her eye.

A man with shoulder length, dark slicked back hair and dark emerald green eyes. He had pale skin and was a lean yet muscular man. He wore a green peak lapel overcoat and green slacks as well as polished black shoes. one could see the black dress shirt and yellow tie he wore under his coat as well. The man held a black walking stick with an emerald skull on top in his right hand. He wore a gold ring on his middle finger on his left hand. Elizabeth looked at the questioningly with her jade eyes sparkling in wonder. She didn't know why but this man had her attention. The man looked over her way and smiled. He was soon making his way to the two.

"Lady Elizabeth?" asked Paula noticing Lizzy had stopped following

"Well hello there young lady. See something you liked?" asked the man.

"hm? Oh i'm sorry i didn't realize i was staring." apologized Elizabeth.

"No worries child. Say that's quite the dress you have on. May i ask where did you get it?" asked the man.

"Oh um sure, my parents had this hand made in France by the finest dress makers. It was custom fit and everything!" said Elizabeth giving a twirl to show off her dress.

"Sounds expensive." commented the man.

"it was but my parents said nothing was too expensive when it came to me." said Lizzy. The man's smile grew larger.

"Interesting. But you know i've heard of a place that has a reputation for making the best dresses on the _continent._"said the man.

"Really?" asked Elizabeth.

"Why yes. In fact i can show you to it right now if you'd like." said the man.

"You would" asked Elizabeth

"But Lady Elizabeth the play. Sebastian and Mr. Phantomhive are waiting for us." reminded Paula.

"No worries my good woman the place i speak of, just happens to be close by. I guarantee you can follow me, check out the place, and be back before the scene even changes!" assured the man.

"I don't know..." said a doubtful Elizabeth.

"Come now. these dresses will make any man's head spin. At the very least it'll put more than a smile on their face." said the man. Elizabeth looked up at him with sparkling eyes. Make _any _man more than happy? Including her Ciel?

"Perhaps the two can wait. As long as it's quick." said Elizabeth. Paula was about to protest when the man spoke up.

"I swear it." said the man.

"Well then please lead the way sir." asked Elizabeth. The man gave a polite nod and motioned for them to follow. Paula sighed before following. The man lead them out the back door and through a few alley ways before stopping in front of a modest looking little place.

"This place?" asked Elizabeth giving the man a questioning look.

"Yes." he nodded as he took something out of his pocket. Elizabeth recognized it as a piece of Funtom brand candy. The man unwrapped the candy and popped it into his mouth before continuing "Looks can be deceiving young lady."

"I suppose so. Come Paula lets have a quick look inside." said Elizabeth going over to the shop. Paula gave a quick nod and followed her in. The man stayed behind as a devious smile began to play on his lips.

Meanwhile...

Ciel were still waiting fro the two ladies to return and now the young earl was starting to worry.

"Where could they be?" he asked himself more than anyone else.

"Shall i have a look around for them my lord?" asked Sebastian. Though the still had a tense air around them Sebastian had duties to attend to as a butler. Ciel gave a nod.

"Search the building. They must be somewhere." said Ciel. Sebastian nodded and gave a bow before leaving. Only minutes later Sebastian returned. "Well?"

"They're...not here my lord." said Sebastian

"What do you mean not here? As in not in the building? Are you sure?" asked the boy.

"Yes i am very sure. I am one hell of a butler." said Sebastian

"Well then where could they be?" asked Ciel standing up quickly.

"I'll find out at once my lord." said Sebastian bowing.

"I'll be coming with you. I want to make sure they're okay." said Ciel standing. Sebastian nodded and walk away from their seats with Ciel in tow. The two demons excited the building to see if forever reason the were carriage. They were not.

"Perhaps the excited through the back." said Sebastian rubbing his chin.

"That's preposterous! Why would they do that?" asked Ciel.

"It could have something to do with the strange occurrences. " suggested Sebastian.

"How so?" asked Ciel.

"Call it intuition." said Sebastian.

"Well in case your intuition is right must hurry! I can't allow harm to befall Elizabeth." said Ciel as he led the way to the back of the building with Sebastian following him not unlike a shadow would. As the two made their way a scream stole their attention. "That was Elizabeth! Come on!" said Ciel as he and Sebastian ran up to the so called 'dress shop' the man in green had led Elizabeth to. Only the man was nowhere insight. Sebastian wasted no time in busting down the door and looking around. The place looked nice surprisingly. Sebastian and Ciel turned to a rustling in the nearby closet. Sebastian and ciel looked to each other and then back to the closet before Sebastian opened it up. Out fell a restrained Paula who was tied up and gagged. She let out several word which were only heard as mumbles. Sebastian quickly removed the gag.

"What happened? And where's Lizzy?" asked Ciel urgently as Sebastian also undid the rope tied around Paula.

"On our way back from the restroom a man stopped myself and Lady Elizabeth. He convinced Lady Elizabeth to have us follow him here and meet the dress maker here. Soon after we entered someone knocked me unconscious. But before i went out completely i heard Lady Elizabeth being dragged away!" sniffed Paula.

"Sebastian!" yelled Ciel looking at said butler "Search around and find Elizabeth! Bring her back safely That's an _order! _" said Ciel.

"It'll be done at once my lord." said Sebastian giving a bow before running down a hall. Sebastian soon found the room he was looking for on the building's second level. He could hear Elizabeth calling for help.

With Elizabeth...

"Come child. Let Madame Beatrice finish her." said an old woman who could be assumed to be the dress maker. Elizabeth scooted farther from the crazy old hag.

"Stay away from me!" she screamed in fear.

"Come now. I have made you look a hundred times better. All it needs is a bit more red." said the old woman waving around a knife suggestively.

"NO! Please! Some help me!" cried Elizabeth. And then as if on cue Sebastian bursted into the room and a knife found it's way into the crazy old crone's neck. As the so called 'dress maker' fell to the floor dead Sebastian turned to the girl crying in the corner before making his way to her.

"M'lady are you oka.." he began before Elizabeth interrupted him

"No! Stay back! I-i'm..." Elizabeth trailed off before crying. Sebastian raised an eyebrow before he finally realized what was wrong. He noticed Elizabeth's dress was ripped in several places including a large chunk of the dress was ripped out to show her stomach and mid/lower back. She had only one of her gloves on and her shoes and socks were missing. Her dress neck line was torn a bit lower than usual but no too much (guess the old corn had _some _fashion sense) There was a odd brown substance (mud he guess) in her now messy hair. In other word the so called dress maker had made Elizabeth look like, at best a hooker and at worst,well, he honestly couldn't think of a proper word to describe it. But to put in a way Elizabeth would she'd at the moment looked like the most 'uncute thing ever'.

"Come now it's not that horrendous." said Sebastian sweat dropping.

"Oh really!" screamed Elizabeth looking at him to show him the last horrible thing that old hag did to her appearance. Sebastian's face twitched as he refrained from laughing. After who couldn't when Lizzy had clown make up all over her face! Not even _good _clown make up at that. Talk about a final insult. Sebastian had to look away to avoid letting a laugh escape his lips. He cleared his throat to say something but stopped when he realized one very important thing. Where was the old woman? her body just disappeared out of thin air!

"What in the.." began before a certain young earl's voice rang out from a few yards down the hall.

"Sebastian? Did you find her? Is she okay?!" called Ciel making Elizabeth freeze

"Sebastian! You cna't let Ciel see me like this! I'll die of embarrassment!" said Elizabeth. The demon butler looked at her and sighed.

"I suppose i'll just send you made up to help you while i distract the young lord." said Sebastian with a sigh. Elizabeth gave a nod of thanks before Sebastian left.

"Sebastian, where's Elizabeth? is she okay?" asked the young earl upon seeing the butler.

"Well... SHe's not physically injured." said the butler sweat dropping.

"I must see her." said Ciel going to push past him.

"Actually my young lord she specified she didn't want you to see her in her current state. And to be honest i must agree." said Sebastian blocking his path.

"What do you mean?" asked the earl Phantomhive narrowing his eye.

"Just take my lord for it my lord. Just allow me to fetch Lady Elizabeth's maid and let her handle this." said butler making Ciel give him a funny look.

Later...

Ciel was pacing back and forth in a fury. How could he let this happen? _why _did this happen to begin with!? Was the world going mad?! Disappearing women? Spring Heeled Jack? And now this?! What was next? Giant monster?! When he found who behind this most recent even the'd ensure Sebastian give the low life the _special _treatment. Sebastian watched as his young lord paced back and forth furiously.

"My young lord i believe it would be best if you just calmed down." suggested the butler.

"I will _not _calm down!" replied Ciel turning his anger of Sebastian, who's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"There's also no need to take your anger out on _me _my lord." said Sebastian.

"And since when do _you _get decided what is needed and what isn't? Because _I _think the current situation calls for some fury. Now how about you stand there and be quiet like a good little dog." replied the boy. Sebastian's face twitched again. Ciel was really pushing his last few buttons. First the dog and _now _he was yelling at him like everything was _his _fault.

"Sir I..." began Sebastian.

"I thought i ordered you to be quiet, i need to think." said Ciel. Sebastian's eyebrow twitched. That's it he's done.

"I think I'll take my leave for tonight." said the demon before he left with a slam of the door. Ciel stared for a moment. before muttering something incoherent and probably rude about his demon butler

Next day...

Ciel was sitting down for morning tea with Elizabeth. Paula stood by Elizabeth and Sebastian was getting the tea and scones. The where quiet as grave. One reason being Elizabeth's 'ordeal' yesterday night and secondly because of the baffling events recently and the inability to turn up anything in the vicinity of evidence Ciel made a drastic call. He made a call for help... to Lucifer. And the time Sebastian was taking wasn't helping the tension in CIel's stomach. That was another thing. The two were getting on worse and worse terms recently. _That _was the last thing he needed right now. And neither was the current silence. But he thought it'd be better to let it be considering yesterday night's events. _God _where is Sebastian with the tea? And then as if he had actually called Sebastian had shown up with the tea and scones. Sebastian set down the scones and began pouring the tea.

"And what took you so long?" asked Ciel.

"Nothing my lord. Just had to deal with getting the dog out of my room. Perhaps if someone didn't have that mutt placed there then perhaps i could of gotten the tea out sooner." said Sebastian as he poured Elizabeth's tea. Ciel narrowed his eye at his so called 'butler' as he held his tea cup. Sebastian turned and started filling the tea cup.

"Or perhaps simply not 'one hell of a butler' after all." commented Ciel with a smirk. But the smirk quickly vanished when Sebastian purposely purred too much tea into the cup causing the steaming hot beverage to land on Ciel's lap. Ciel struggled not to let out a scream of pain and let out only a pained grunt.

"Oh dear it appears the young lord has accidentally spilled his drink." said Sebastian feigning innocence while ciel glared at him.

"Oh are you okay Ciel?" asked Elizabeth. Ciel gave a nod return.

"i'm fine. I just need to change my trousers." said the young earl still glaring at his butler. Ciel stood up and left with Sebastian in tow.

end of flashback...

"You showed a few minutes after that my liege." finished Sebastian.

"So what do you think of all these strange happenings?" asked Ciel, the devil had an idea of what was happening. Lucifer looked thoughtful before opening his mouth to speak.

"Do you want my personal opinion or my professional opinion?" he asked. Ciel looked at each other and then back to him.

"Personal?" they asked unsure.

"Your both idiots." said Lucifer simply. The two demons sweat dropped at the devil's words.

"Can we get your professional opinion instead?" asked Ciel

"Why certainly...your both idiots..." said Lucifer repeating his earlier phrase before continuing, "_but _i can see why your confused. Your dealing with a Trickster."

"Of course! How could i have not seen it before?" said Sebastian face palming while Ciel just looked confused.

"A what?" he asked.

"A trickster. Tricksters are demi-gods with great power and a hell of a sweet tooth. Trickster appear in almost all religions. they live to cause chaos. Call it a pass time for them. They can conjure illusions that appear to be as real as you or me. They usually target the high and might or the self righteous. Knocking them down a peg with an act of humor or a deadly prank." explained Lucifer.

"Oh.. so wait all these events were the work of one man? all just so he could entertain himself?" asked Ciel getting angry this. Only this time at the trickster.

"Yup. And let me tell you, he's got you two at each other throats. Probably realized you two might be a threat and decided to fix that." said Lucifer. Ciel and Sebastian looked at each before asking the devil.

"where do we find him?"

"Tricksters love their own work. Some even return to the scene of the crime or near it to examine their handy work. You know anyone who's been in the general are of all three events." asked Lucifer. The two sat thoughtful for a few minutes before realizing something.

"I believe i have an idea." he stated standing up. He grabbed a pen and paper before exciting the room. Ciel and Lucifer raise an eye brow before following him out.

"What is it Sebastian?" asked Ciel.

"i think he's drawing something." pointed out Lucifer. Soon Sebastian stopped in the dinning room.

"Paula can you come over here and confirm something for me?" asked Sebastian, Paula looked up at the demon and gave a nod before excusing herself from Elizabeth's side. She walked up to the three and was about to ask why she was called when Sebastian showed her the picture.

"The man you said that led you to the so called 'dress maker'. did he look like this?" Sebastian. Paula looked confused before examining the drawing.

"Yes actually that is him. But he wore nicer clothes and his hair was slicked back." said Paula.

"Thank you. You may return to the young lady." thanked Sebastian. Paula looked confused but nodded and returned to Lizzy.

"Found the trickster i presume?" asked Lucifer. Sebastian nodded before showing them the quick sketch (which looked more like a professional portrait.). Ciel's eye widened.

"The chimney sweep?" Ciel said in surprise.

meanwhile...

The so called 'chimney sweep' was currently sitting in the opera house. He was on the stag which he configured to a dinning hall. On the table was a wide arrangement of sweets. He looked to be in thought.

"It's missing something. But what? Oh! I know!" he said before snapping his fingers. And then out of nowhere two stunning women were at his sides. Both giggled and gave cute smiles. one gave him a message while the other fed him a piece of chocolate from the table. "Ah. Perfection." he said with smile.

Back to Ciel and Sebastian...

The two demons were currently in a carriage heading for the opera house, the trickster's last location. Well Sebastian was driving while Ciel was the one actually riding inside. Ciel couldn't believe he let himself be tricked by this 'trickster'. the mere thought of someone making a fool of him made him sick to his stomach and this fool was going to pay for doing that. Sebastian wasn't in any better of a mood. the bastard had put a _dog _in his room and worse yet the bastard had tricked him into thinking it was him master. What kind of butler would let that happen? No sooner had they pulled up to the opera house did they get out and stormed in, Sebastian wield a wooden steak of pine wood. Lucifer said it could kill a trickster easily. And where was the devil now? Still at the phantomhive manor enjoying tea with Elizabeth. But back to the two demons. Sebastian and Ciel entered the auditorium of the house to find the trickster waiting for them on stage.

"What took you two so long?" he asked.

"you seem calm for someone about to meet their end." said Sebastian.

"Oh really? Well before we dance can we at least introduce ourselves like civilized men?" he asked before continuing. "I'm of the Norse Pantheon." said Loki extending his as if for a hand shake.

"I think you already know who we are." said Ciel with venom in his voice.

"Why so mad?" asked Loki, raising an eyebrow and retracting his hand casually.

"For one your crimes, secondly what you've been doing to me and my butler and thirdly the recent event concerning my fiance." growled Ciel.

"The blonde? She's suppose to marry your little punk ass? Well we can to chalk that up to 'happy coincidence'." said Loki with a smile.

"Happy coincidence? What you've done is un-acceptable." said Ciel.

"Whatever. Besides what does it matter? I'm leaving anyway. This town's already boring. I think i'm going to head to Africa next. See what Ansansi is up to. So how about we stop here and call it 'even'? Deal?" said Loki with a smirk.

"No Deal. Sebastian! This is an order! Kill Loki!" ordered Ciel. Sebastian gave a nod and leapt into action. Only to be tackled out of the air by a certain laughing psycho.

"Oh have i introduced you? That's Spring-heeled Jack." said Loki as Sebastian kicked Jack off before being grabbed and thrown across the room by a woman in a white torn dress and with horrible burn marks on her face. "Oh and the disappearing woman who offed the other guy." he continued before raising his hand, causing the rug under Ciel feet to move and pull ciel toward him. Ciel looked up Loki surprised before, with a wave of his hand, Loki forced him to sit in the seat to the left of him.

"Enjoy he show boy. It's to _die _for!" said Loki with a laugh. Ciel growled looking up at him before struggling to stand to no avail. Loki had him pinned. Sebastian dodged a slashed from Spring Heeled Jack's bronze claws before kicking him away. He then flipped over the scarred woman and grabbed her from behind, before throwing her onto the stage. Sebastian jumped on stage. The woman charged him and Sebastian dodged her blows before delivering two punches to her face and stomach followed by a gut kick in the that sent her skidding across the stage. Sebastian then rolled out of the way of another of Jack's pounce. Sebastian threw silverware at Jack who swatted them away with is claws. Jack jumped again and Sebastian met him in the air, dodging his attacks before kicking him away once more and in the seat with a loud 'CRASH' from him landing on and break the seats. The demon butler quickly turned his attention to the scarred woman who was getting up. Sebastian spotted a sand used for keeping the curtains in place (or something like that. Sorry for my ignorance of stage workings) and noticed the woman was directly under it. He smiled before throwing a knife that severed the rope and let the heavy sand bag come crashing onto the woman's killing her instantly. The woman's body vanished into smoke, showing her as the illusion she was. Sebastian dusted his hand off before stopping and sighing. He then rolled out of the way of Spring Heeled Jack's pounce attack. Sebastian raised his eyebrow noticing he had rolled by the sand bah witch still had some of his rope attached. Jack suddenly leapt for again only to be knocked on the air by the sand bag. Sebastian smirked before pulling the sand bag back to him, using the rope. He then made a lasso a threw around the still recovering Jack's neck. Jack tried to leap away but Sebastian pulled him back down before slamming him into the ground and then swing him in the wall. Sebastian finished by jumping up in the rafters and Jack up with him. Sebastian tied up the roped around the rafter and smiled at his work. He had hung Spring Heeled Jack. Fitting end to such a annoying or not. Sebastian then jumped down and picked up the steak. He turned to face Loki only to raise an eyebrow. For he now saw,not one, but TWO Loki!

"Sebastian! He's trying to confused you! I'm Ciel! He's using his magic to make me look like him! Kill the real Loki!" said one Loki motioning his head to the other.

"He's lying Sebastian! I'm Ciel! He's the fake!" shouted the other. Sebastian looked between the two looking confused. He sighed before aiming his steak at the Loki on the left. Loki looked scared/shocked at this. But right as he was about to throw Sebastian smirked and threw the steak straight into the other Loki's Chest! Loki Looked down at the steak in surprised and then back Sebastian in surprised before dying, nailed to his seat. The Loki turned into smoke to reveal Ciel who sighed in relief.

"You had me worried!" said Ciel casting an irritated look at Sebastian.

"there was need to worry my lord. Loki may be talented, but not even _he _could replicate my seal that only you have. After all what kind of butler would i be if couldn't figure that out." said Sebastian. Ciel sighed before walking up to Loki's dead body and examaning it.

"Good Riddance." said Ciel as he turned on his heel.

"Come Sebastian. We should be getting back to Lizzy. Almost time for dinner anyway." ordered the earl.

"Yes sir." said Sebastian with a bow before following.

later...

Ciel was in his office alone. He had, had dinner with Elizabeth not long ago and she recently went to sleep. Lucifer had also returned home, thus letting Ciel have time to think to himself about the last few days. Ciel looked up when he heard the door creak opened an spotted Sebastian.

"Yes?" asked the young lord.

"My young Lord... I believe it is proper of me to apologize for the past few days. I should of never let Loki trick me" said Sebastian giving a bow

"We were both tricked. There fore if neither of us are at fault." said Ciel with a sigh. Sebastian gave a nod.

"Yes it appears so. But at least he's dead, so he can't cause any more trouble." said Sebastian. Ciel nodded.

"Yes. It is good. Hopefully we'll never run into another 'trickster'. This was the most aggravating days of my life." said Ciel in agreement.

meanwhile...

As Ciel and Sebastian talked before Ciel had to get ready for bed Loki's dead body was still nailed to it's seat, blood dripping from his mouth and gaze forever locked on the pine wood steak deep in heart. Then foot steps were heard. A man walked up next to Loki's corpse with a walking stick in hand.

"Ouch. That looks like it hurts." said the man as the body suddenly disappeared into smoke to reveal the stake was actually only stabbed into the seat. This could only mean one thing. The Camera pans up to show Loki alive and well. Loki pooped a Funtom company brand candy. As he chewed he turned to the camera and smiled. He put his fingers to his lips and made a 'sshhh' sound.

**That's all for now folks! Told you it may a bit 'different'. I hope you enjoyed non the less though. I'll be updating as soon as i can! Please review and catch ya later **


End file.
